The Airbending Master
by Ming Mar
Summary: With the war over, Aang and Katara must take up the challenge of rebuilding the air nation. Yet, they'll have to balance these new duties with war reconstruction, spirits, confessions, and other things if they hope to restore balance.
1. Dreams and Conversations

**Chapter One: Dreams and Conversations**

"No—no—no," Aang cried in his sleep, "No!" He suddenly woke up, sweat on his face and bald head. Aang was terrified from his dream but calmed himself by breathing deep of the cool, crisp air let in by the room's high windows and open ceiling screen (which could be airbent open in good weather to reveal the sky), and by dealing with his racing thoughts. It had just been a nightmare, nothing real, and Aang knew he was safe in his Northern Air Temple Room. Yet Aang felt there was something he was not getting, a message in his nightmare. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his head.

Suddenly the door exploded open, and Katara rushed in. "Aang!" She ran over to him looking terrified.

"I'm fine," Aang said as Katara hugged him around the neck.

"But I heard you screaming." Katara pulled back to look at him.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Just a nightmare?" Katara sat beside Aang on his bunk, her hand on his shoulder. "You've been having these dreams since we got here and tonight's was worse. What are these dreams about?"

Aang wanted to change the subject but Katara's expression, intense in the dim starlight, told him she was not going to let that happen.

"I don't want you to worry," he said.

"I'm _already_ worried."

Aang shifted uncomfortably to avoid her eyes. "Well," he began, "the past few nights I just saw bits and pieces in my dream, but tonight I saw the whole picture. There were people dying everywhere and no Avatar to stop it. The Fire Avatar had died—but no one came." His voice trailed off. He could still hear the hopeless screams in his head.

Katara put her arms around Aang's bare shoulders. She was surprised that Aang was still bothered by his situation with Ozai and Roku and being in the iceberg, and she was saddened too. Even though Aang had already defeated Fire Lord Ozai and won the war was he still haunted by his past?

"Aang," she said soothingly, "None of it's true. You've already saved the world as the Avatar and--," Katara searched for words, "I didn't know this was _still_ bothering you. You really should have said something."

"That's not what's bothering me, Katara," Aang replied looking at her, "I feel this dream was giving me a message, but I don't get it. The missing Air Avatar wasn't me and the Fire Avatar wasn't Roku. And the war wasn't this war. My dream was like my story with different people and a bad ending."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't make sense to me either."

The two of them sat saying nothing. Katara had nothing to say as Aang could no more answer her questions then she could, but Katara stayed with him for reassurance. Aang's dark dream had her curious for a meaning but unsure if she wanted it. For the longest time the only noise came from a persistant night breeze that rattled the ceiling screen.

* * *

Katara, Aang, and of course Appa and Momo, had been staying at the Northern Air Temple since leaving Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. After the war Aang and his friends had gone to visit Iroh at his new tea shop. He had opened the Jasmine Dragon with great success (and the help of a perky assistant named Jin) and everyone had been happily reunited before going their separate ways. The war was over but there were still many problems and matter of reconstruction to be dealt with. The hard work was only beginning.

Fire Lord Zuko and Mai had returned to the Fire Nation. Sokka had left with Hakoda and the other Water Tribe Warriors to rebuild the South Pole, and Suki had left with the Kyoshi Warriors. Toph had stayed with Iroh. Katara had decided to go with Aang as she felt he needed her most and because she believed that by traveling with the Avatar she could help more people. This belief was not unfounded as on the way here she and Aang and brought aid to a flooded, earthquake hit Earth Kingdom town—a series of tremors caused by a battle between Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation troops had broken the local dam—and it was why they had come to the temple. Fire Lord Zuko had commissioned Teo's dad to develop an earthquake detection device to be delivered by Aang to the town as a goodwill gesture.

Katara also loved traveling with Aang. Not only because he was her best friend, and now something a little more, but because she felt apart of a bigger picture. Ever since Aang had shown her the entire world outside her little village at the South Pole Katara could not just go back.

Now she was concerned about Aang. Katara was always worried about him, but even more so since his disturbing dream last night. Katara worried to herself as she walked along one of the temple's many open hallways, under a clear sky, towards the infirmary. Warm mountain winds tugged at Katara's braid and snatched at her skirt. She would not have believed so much wind could blow anywhere, but Aang had explained how late summer and autumn was the windy season (well the windiest, there was always a breeze). Katara now had an idea why the monks went bald. It would have been hard to meditate with your hair blowing about distractingly.

Katara turned to go through the infirmary doorway when she bumped into Teo.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries," Teo laughed, "I'm a little wider than most." He patted the side of his chair. "You looking for Lin?"

"Yes," Katara replied, "is she okay?"

"Probably better than ever thanks to you," Teo said, "you did such a good job healing her wrist she was released last night." He wore his usual smile.

"That's great," Katara said as she turned to go. She knew Teo visited the infirmary everyday to get his legs rewrapped in fresh gauze.

"You heading to breakfast?"

"Yes." Katara turned.

"Perfect, just where I was going. Let's go together." Before Katara could say anything Teo had wheeled to her side, and they set out.

"Is the Avatar coming to breakfast?" Teo asked.

"No, Aang's busy with Avatar work. He won't be out for awhile." Right now Aang was asking Roku about his dream. Katara had no idea how long he would need.

"Well can he come out to fly later?" Teo looked at Katara.

"I doubt it. I'm sorry, but he's busy." Katara felt bad. Everyone at the Northern Air Temple loved hanging out and flying about with Aang yet since arriving five days ago Aang had ignored them and everything else. He hardly came out of his room, but Katara figured it was just his dreams.

"It's a shame Aang can't come to breakfast," Teo said, "I'd hoped to go one meal without my dad and the other adults going on about Yun Zhen. Oh well."

"Yun Zhen?"

"Yeah, it's the town most of us came here from. Even though my mom and dad moved to Yun Zhen after leaving Ba Sing Se, they were university students, all the adults here talk about how great it was." Teo continued, "My dad said the Air Nomads were what made life there interesting."

Katara was surprised. "You mean there were Airbenders in your town?"

"No," Teo replied, "the Avatar's the only Airbender. I meant there were people with Air Nomad ancestors."

Katara suddenly recalled something Aang had said he, Katara, and Sokka at first arrived at the Northern Air Temple. Aang had said the people here had the spirit of Airbenders. Katara was going to ask Teo more about the people of Air Nomad ancestry when someone spoke.

"Hello, Teo," a girl said. She was petite, soft-spoken, and had a pretty face. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail. Katara had never seen her before.

"Hey, Hana," Teo replied. He and Katara had run into Hana right outside the door to the eating hall. Voices and laughter could be heard inside.

"Oh, and," Teo gestured to Katara as a rough wind began to blow, "this is the Avatar's friend Katara." Yet his introduction had been lost to the wind.

"What did you say?" Hana said in her quiet voice after the wind had suddenly stopped, and Teo tried again.

"This is--," Teo began, but the wind blew again.

Now annoyed, Katara decided to try. "I am here with the the Avatar!" she screamed and continued, not noticing the wind had stopped again, "I'm Katara!"

Hana was speechless as she looked up at the girl who had just screamed at her.

"I am so sorry." Katara blushed. "I didn't mean to scream at you."

Hana smiled shyly. "It's okay—Katara!" She shouted the name, as Katara had, and the three of them started laughing. They then went to eat.

* * *

"Hey, boy."

Appa growled. Momo, who had been grooming the bison's neck, looked up as Aang flew by in a rush of air. Aang moved up the honeycomb of air bison stables in great airbending leaps. Aang had told Katara he was going to consult Roku about his dream, but that did not mean he had to say in his room. It was a clear day and mountain's usual gray crags were green and covered with magnificent orange and white flowers. Aang was certain the mountain had never looked more beautiful. The same, he told himself, could not be said for the temple. Yet Aang pushed the nagging thought to the back of his mind. There were more important things right now.

On the roof of the stables, Aang sat cross-legged and began to meditate. He took measured breaths as he slowly allowed himself to bridge to the Spirit World. The trip grew easier each time. Eventually his eyes and arrows began to glow. Aang had entered the Spirit World. In the Spirit World, Aang came to on a small circle of land amidst a field of reeds. The sky, an airbenders palette of oranges and reds, was reflected in the marsh water. Roku stood in front of Aang.

"Hello, Avatar Aang."

"Hello, Avatar Roku," Aang replied as the Avatars bowed to each other. Aang continued, "I came to ask advice on my dream. In my dream I saw the world without an Avatar. How can that be? Is it a message for something else?"

"In the mortal world," Roku began, "some believe dreams are a way for the spirit to communicate with the body. Although not untrue, as the Avatar you have need to deal with more spirits then your own. I believe the spirits sent you this dream as a vision of a possible future. One you need to change."

"How can that be the future?!"Aang exclaimed, "I mean after I die the Avatar Cycle will continue like always with water, earth, fire, and air again."

"But you are the last airbender, Avatar Aang. When you have passed nothing will be left of the Air Nation." Avatar Roku explained calmly and continued. "When you die there will never again be balance in the world."

Aang paled at this and said nothing. He knew he was the last airbender, the last remnant of Air Nomad culture, yet Aang had never thought too much about it. He had been so concerned with beating Ozai. Thoughts swarmed Aang's head. Now that Aang thought about it how had he expected there to be another Air Avatar? How would his successor, an Earth Avatar, even learn Airbending?

"What can I do?" Aang said as he looked at his mentor.

"You must find a way to keep the culture and philosophy of the Air Nomads alive. You must find those in the other nations who possess the spirit and talent for airbending and become their airbending master. You have no other choice." Roku paused. "I have faith in you," Avatar Roku said with a small smile, "as you are an extremely intelligent young Avatar and you have succeeded against great odds before."

Aang took Roku's words in.

"And now as you know the task before you, we must part. You will, no doubt, be able to find me if the need arises. Farewell, Avatar Aang."

"Goodbye," was all Aang could say as Roku returned to the fabric of the Spirit World as quickly as he had appeared. Aang returned to the mortal world. He returned to his body, his confusion replaced with hopelessness. A small part of Aang told him he could do this, yet Aang had not felt so burdened since his very first meeting with Avatar Roku.

_

* * *

__Nothing belongs to me._

_This is my first published fic, so any comment/feedback is appreciated._

( Use Shift + Enter for Single


	2. Mosaics and Memories

**Chapter Two: Mosaics and Memories**

That afternoon, Aang pulled Katara aside to tell her about Avatar Roku's message. Katara had been relaxing after a delicious lunch (and an equally good breakfast) by watching the temple children gliding about when Aang had pulled her into an empty hall. The two now leaned against the sill of a huge, arched window that let in a gentle breeze. There Aang told Katara about his new challenge of returning airbending to the world.

"So Roku said I have to find and teach airbending to people with the ability and spirit and keep my culture alive," Aang finished and sighed. "For once I have no idea how I'm supposed to go about this or even begin."

"You could begin here," Katara began, her voice enthusiastic. Remembering what Teo had told Katara during breakfast and lunch, he had been eager to answer Katara's many questions, an idea had come to her. "Earlier today Teo told me that the town he came from, Yun Zhen, had connections to Air Nomads. When the Fire Nation killed the airbenders a century ago they only killed the airbenders who were living in the temples, not the ones outside the temple."

Confused, all Aang could say was, "Outside the temple?"

Katara seemed excited and spoke quickly. "Yes, like the Fire Nation didn't find you because you in an iceberg there were other airbenders they didn't find at first. Some were in trading parties and others had moved to the mainland. The original benders were taken long ago but some had kids who were rumored to have the ability. Or other people had children who were said to be able to do these things."

She paused for air. "Teo said that even in Yun Zhen there were rumors of people who could airbend. They were hidden away for their own safety and for the safety of everyone else, as untaught airbenders were dangerous."

Aang remembered what the monks had said about uncontrolled airbending. They had said that in the hands of someone undisciplined airbending, with its powerful slashes and toppling winds, had the potential for great destruction (even though the same could be said for all bending). It was why the monks only taught it for use in daily work and self-defense.

He also remembered the bison traveling parties from one hundred years ago. The four temples sent out a small group every month to the other nations (the Southern Air Temple convoy had gone to the South Pole.) Each temple had been self-sufficient, but the event was a way to encourage peace and bring in information of the outside world. Benders would also leave the temples if they married a foreigner or wanted a change of scenery. Aang figured it was possible for traveling nomads to have missed the attack. He was also surprised he had not remembered that.

"So there are people out there who can airbend?" he asked.

"Yes," Katara replied, "it's just like when I was the only waterbender at the South Pole. All I needed was a master to teach me, and that's all these people need. I have a feeling that some of the Earth Kingdom kids _here_ can airbend. They just need an Airbending Master like you."

Aang was excited at the possibly of people who could airbend, but he did not like the idea of trying to teach the people at the Northern Air Temple.

"You really think I should try teaching the people here?"

"Oh no." Katara's voice was playfully sarcastic. "They only have airbending ancestors, live in an air temple already, and glide around. No aptitude for airbending at all." She smiled. "Of course I do. We're going to be stuck here for a while so the least you can do is try to teach them."

Aang's face fell, and he frowned. He was serious despite Katara's tone. "Yeah they have all those things, but the first thing the monks taught was respect for all things," Aang said, "and with what they've done to the temple I would never teach them."

Katara was taken aback. Aang had been sad about the damage done by the Earth Kingdom people before, but he had seemed fine with his talk of homes and hermit crabs. Katara was also offended as she thought it had been a great idea. She stood silent and pushed some strands of blown hair out of her face.

"I'm sure," she began tentatively, "that if you taught about Air Nomad culture to the kids here everyone could learn to respect the temple."

"They're good people and I really like them, but I would never teach them."

"Oh _come on_," Katara said, "you're always quoting the monks about understanding and good in everyone--"

"Don't you dare quote the monks, Katara!" Aang shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about!" In an uncharacteristic bout of anger, Aang stormed off. He was split between being angry and feeling like he was going to cry. Aang left Katara standing speechless at the window.

Aang had accepted what had been done to the temple, but he did not like it. He never had. Aang had shown maturity last time by not going into a glowing rage and with the Fire Nation attacking there had been other things to worry about. Aang knew he should be more confrontational on the issue, he could imagine Toph's disapproval, but he did not want to. Not with the temple being such a sore subject for him.

After having stomped away from Katara, Aang now found himself in a big steam filled room. Pipes wound around the high stone walls and hissed black smoke. A few rays of afternoon sun glinted off the elevator and the other mechanical devices near the ceiling. Aang had never been in this room before, but it looked the same as the others. The floor was carpeted in soot yet Aang saw an untouched patch of wall to his left. He walked over to it.

In its untouched state the south wall, the one Aang stood at, showed a colorful mosaic of airbenders on gliders. Now the bright colors were muddy. One had to look extremely close to even make out the original design. Aang rubbed his hand over the pale pink stone of a glider and sighed.

He then moved back and took up an airbending stance. Aang went through the motions and summoned a gust of air that knocked the soot off the wall. The blast rattled the pipes and caused dirt to fall around him. Aang smiled at his work. He suddenly heard voices behind him.

The children of the temple had spent their afternoon out flying but were now coming in. Their talk and laughter sounded through the room. Yet when they saw the Avatar the talking quieted and everyone stopped.

"Look!" one boy exclaimed, "look at the wall!" He pointed.

There was a murmur among the group as they looked. The sky scene was now striking with brightly dressed nomads on colorful gliders. There was even a young woman on a bison. Her waist-length hair blew behind her.

"It's beautiful," one girl said.

"Look at that purple glider."

"And the yellow one, too!"

The response from those assembled was amazing. Aang was suddenly barraged with questions. Everyone was curious about the mosaic. Aang was surprised, but began to answer questions.

* * *

Katara looked out the window, but she cared little about the spectacular view of the other turrets and the mountains blooming flora. She was still surprised at what had happened with Aang. He had stormed off at her suggestion to teach the youth here airbending. Katara was unsettled at having seen him angry. She was also insulted as she was sure her idea had been good.

Katara sighed. Aang had never shown outright anger about the temple before, even though he had every right to be angry, and Katara wondered if she could have comforted him about it. Had there been any signs? Did it matter? Katara knew Aang was the Avatar and could handle himself, but a small part of her wanted to mother him. Yet he was also her boyfriend now.

Katara brushed a blowing hair loop out of her face. She smiled at the word. They did kiss, occasionally as she wanted to take it slow, and each interaction meant a little more. Before she probably would have run after him to seek an explanation and give comfort, but she would wait. There was no point in confronting him when angry, and Aang was a smart boy. If her idea had any merit Aang would see it.

"Kata Ra!"

Katara turned around to see a little girl running towards her. The girl's face was smeared with tart filling, and she wore a big smile. She clung to Katara's skirt. "Hello, Lin," Katara said.

"Hello, Kata Ra!," Lin exclaimed. Lin knew Katara as she older girl had recently healed her wrist.

Katara smiled. "I see apricot all over your face, Lin. Have you been stealing pastries again?"

"No."

"You know you're not allowed to steal from the kitchens," Katara said as Lin hung her head. "But if you promise not to do it again I--"

"Please, don't tell my older sister Hana, please," Lin interrupted.

"I won't," Katara replied with a smile, "not if you'll come to the kitchen and help me make more apricot tarts." Katara was surprised that Hana was Lin's big sister. Even though Katara had been introduced to Hana at breakfast she had seemed nice.

Without a word, Lin grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her off to the temple kitchens. There Katara, with Lin as her assistant, rolled more pastries and even helped with the noodles for tonight's dinner. The others in the kitchen were glad Katara had found a way to entertain the rambunctious girl. Katara did not mind. At the South Pole she had often taken care of the children and made dinner. The work kept her mind busy.

* * *

Aang had not expected the temple's current inhabitants to be interested in its past ones, but they were. Everyone listened intently as Aang talked and answered questions. Aang had met few people interested in the Air Nomads, and he had assumed it was because no one really cared. Aang now learned it because no one really remembered much from a century ago. Airbenders and their culture were mostly legends in the Earth Kingdom now, even in towns like Yun Zhen.

It was now evening, and everyone sat cross-legged around the Avatar. Aang had already used firebending to light a few lanterns. The information Aang was telling them was basic like airball, lemurs, and some of what the monks had taught. The kind of information Sokka and Katara knew. Yet the talking had made Aang enthusiastic and very animated. He was in the middle of a question when Katara walked in.

Katara was walking hand in hand with a small round-faced girl. The girl was sucking her fingers. Everyone turned to look at them when the little girl screamed, 'Hana!' and ran over to Hana who was sitting by Teo.

"I came from the kitchens to tell you it's dinnertime," Katara said, "so you'd better get over there or it'll get cold."

There was talking as the group filed out to the eating hall. Only Aang and Katara remained. The two were silent, avoiding each other's eyes, until they apologized at the same time.

"Ishouldn'tsorryhaveifImadeyelledyouangry."

"I--" Katara began.

"I, oh sorry," Aang said, "you can go first."

Katara replied, "I'm sorry if I made you angry and if you don't like my idea--"

"No, it was good and really smart," Aang said, "I was the one who was stupid about it, as even though it made me angry I didn't have to yell at you." He paused. "I was against it earlier but after talking to everyone here, I think I should try and teach them. Even if no one has the ability, I could still teach them something. I mean Roku said I should keep the culture and philosophy alive."

Now that Aang was warming up to Katara's idea he was beginning to love it. If some of the people here could learn airbending it would help complete his task and teach them respect for the temple. It was a creative way to fell two pieces with a single move (as Monk Gyatso always said), and Aang was surprised he had not thought of it.

"So are you going to stand there or get some noodles?" Katara put her arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Noodles? Sounds good."

"It should. I helped make them." The two headed toward the eating hall. Katara continued, "And as the world's only airbending master you're going to need your strength for tomorrow."

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_As with the first chapter all feedback is appreciated._


	3. Books and Letters

**Chapter Three: Books and Letters**

"Pass the papaya!"

With a practiced airbending motion Aang sent the dish of fruit soaring to one of the other breakfast tables. The bowl landed, spinning and almost tipping its contents, in front of a young boy.

"Thanks, Avatar Aang!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you have just passed the bowl?" She was seated on the cushion next to Aang.

"Why?" Aang fed a nut to Momo who was chittering on his shoulder. "I'm feeling very airbendy this morning." He was excited about today; Aang was going to begin his lessons with the youth of the Northern Air Temple. Aang expected quick results. He could just imagine all the kids eagerly leaving lessons to clean the temple's clogged fountains and sooty walls. Aang remembered Katara's words of reason, that he should not expect too much too soon as he usually did, but was ignoring them.

"You're feeling 'Airbendy'?" Katara replied.

Aang nodded. "I'm just excited about today's lessons."

Teo poured himself a cup of tea. "The Avatar's not the only one," he began from across the table, "everybody's excited."

There was a murmur of agreement among the other breakfasters. Today seemed like it was going to be a very good day. A clear, gray sky could be seen through the eating hall's many high, arched windows and a feeling of curiosity pervaded the room. Everyone felt honored and a little awed at the thought of any kind of attention from the Avatar. Even though most had no idea what was to be taught, they remembered the interesting stories Aang had told yesterday about Air Nomad life and were interested in anything related.

Breakfast continued with much talking, laughing, and the clinking of chopsticks in bowls. The only commotion was when Hana, who was seated next to Teo, chased her little sister Lin around the dining hall's many low, round tables. Lin had stuck her chopsticks under her lips so they looked like teeth and ran around screaming that she was a sabertooth moose-lion. Hana had been quite embarrassed. When everyone was done the tables were cleared. The room began to empty. Most were talking in excited voices about the Avatar and heading to the hang gliding area, the only place big enough to fit everyone. Aang was walking and joking with Teo he felt something wet on his head. Aang looked around.

"What was that?" Aang asked as he felt it again.

Suddenly it started to rain. The gray clouds rumbled and big, warm raindrops began to fall. There were shrieks and gasps of surprise as everyone, including Aang and his small group, rushed inside the surrounding towers or back into the dining hall. Rain echoed on the roof and splashed everywhere. It had washed away Aang's good mood. The smile he had worn all through breakfast was gone. There were to be no lessons today. Aang had wanted a spacious area to give bending displays and teach, and did not want to mess with the temple by using earthbending to create a roof.

"Just our luck," Teo said, "the first bit of rain in months and it's today."

Katara put her hand on Aang's back. "Don't be discouraged. I bet you can use today to prepare an ever better lesson." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait," Hana replied but stopped when everyone turned their attention to her. The teenager twirled the end of her long ponytail. "Teo, didn't you say your dad was inventing some kind of portable roof?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm sure he'd help us if we went to see him."

Aang, Teo, and Hana set out while Katara hung back in the doorway.

"I'll wait for you guys here," Katara said, and Aang nodded.

Aang bent the rain around Teo and Hana so everyone was dry when they arrived at the workshop of Teo's dad. The room was even more of a mess than Aang remembered. Papers and dirty inkwells littered the tables and there were half-built inventions everywhere. On the other side of the room Teo's dad was tinkering with what looked like the cross-section of a vase with a pendulum built inside. He looked up as they came in.

"Well, hello there," Teo's father said with a smile.

"Whatcha doing dad?" Teo wheeled across the room, and Aang followed. Hana hung back in the doorway.

"Oh just making a few corrections to my earthquake detection device," Teo's dad replied, "I sent the blueprints to Ba Sing Se but, alas, there is a design flaw I must fix." He sighed and set the pendulum going. "But I doubt you came to hear me ramble."

"We came because we need some kind of high awning or roof to cover the courtyard," Aang said.

"Hmm," Teo's father said as he stroked his mustache, "I'm afraid I haven't quite finished it yet. I got a little sidetracked and--" he stopped, distracted by the pendulum.

Teo suddenly exclaimed, "_Dad!_ Do I always have to remind you to take your rice bowl to the kitchen? It left rings on the blueprints I just inked for you!" He moved an empty bowl that sat on a stack of papers.

Aang looked at the blueprints. A title on the right read The Northeast Tower and illustrations showed the diagram of a tower. Everything was measured thoroughly and every character was tiny and neat. Aang noticed that one section was missing measurements.

"What's this empty spot right here?"

"That," Teo replied as he found the area with his finger, "is unmeasured space." At Aang's puzzled look he went on. "We measured the outside area of the tower, but for some reason the area inside is smaller. Unused space, like one wall is thicker than the others or there is an unaccounted for room or--"

"A secret room?" Aang interrupted.

Teo thought on this. "It's possible. I never really thought about it."

Teo and Aang looked at each other. Both remembered what had happened the first time Aang had come to the temple. Seeing how sad Aang had been about the temple, Teo had suggested opening the door to the inner sanctum. The room had turned out to be a war machine workshop for Teo's dad. Now the idea of finding an untouched room was a possibility again. The two boys said nothing, and Hana's gray eyes had gotten wide.

Only Teo's dad, oblivious to the situation, spoke. He muttered, "Inverted maybe. Badgermoles too, that'd be nice."

* * *

A massive wave skirted the edge of the runway but turned sharply before it could flow over the edge. Katara shifted through the stances as she maneuvered the water around her. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she was soaked. Katara had stayed behind so she could get some waterbending in before Aang, Teo, and Hana came back. She was taking advantage of the rain. Katara could easily pull water from the air, it was the only way to waterbend here, but she preferred water from a natural source. During another set of moves she saw something dark in the sky.

"Hawky?"

Sokka's message hawk screamed as it circled above Katara's head. Sokka had discovered the bird on their journey through the Fire Nation and somehow the bird had found its way back to him.

"Hawky!" Katara held out her arm so Hawky could land. The bird had a mailbag made of waterproof seal blubber wrapped around its claws. Sokka had sent Aang and Katara a letter. Katara untied the bag and Hawky flew off to roost out of the rain. She waited around for Aang and the others to show back up so they could read the letters together, but they did not come. Katara figured Aang was fine and in her impatience decided to go through the mail.

Sitting on the wide sill of a shuttered window, Katara opened the bag. There were two letters inside. One was in a thick, expensive envelope and the other had been hastily folded. She picked up the folded letter. It was damp.

_Aang + Katara,_

_Where are you two? You haven't written me lately. I'm supposed to be at the South Pole with the other warriors, but everyone is busy at the North Pole. Too much of the main glacier melted this summer and took part of the village with it. The medicine men at the temple are saying there is going to be a lot of Spirit World interference soon, with the equinox coming up and all. Spirit mumbo-jumbo isn't my thing, but I feel you two should have a heads up._

_I'm staying at the barracks with the other young warriors. I have also been placed under an older, more experience warrior to learn from. I got paired with dad._

_And don't forget about Gran-Gran and Pakku's wedding. Everyone's expected to come and bring a partner. I'm taking Suki._

_Sokka_

Sokka's handwriting was rushed and sloppy, like always, and there were scribbles and cross-outs everywhere. He had even drawn a heart around Suki's name. Katara had forgotten about Gran-Gran and Master Pakku's wedding. According to the letter it was very soon. She and Aang would have to write Sokka back.

* * *

Teo pointed. "And there's The Northeast Tower." The green turreted tower he pointed to stood on an incline ahead.

Aang, Teo, and Hana walked towards it under a green umbrella Hana held. The Northeast Tower had been built into one of the mountain's gentler slopes, and at the edge of the regular temple, but Aang knew if someone went to far left they would fall down the mountain. In the rain and freshly formed mountain fog Aang was especially wary. Stone steps led up to the tower. A ramp had also been built.

Aang sighed at the sight. He knew the Earth Kingdom people had labor saving devices everywhere but did they really have to desecrate sacred ground with a ramp? Was it really too much work to go down some stairs? Aang's annoyance left him when he saw Teo rolling his chair up the ramp while he and Hana took the stairs. Aang felt bad. Not everything done to the temple had been done for silly things like more baths. Inside Hana set the umbrella down and Aang looked around. There was an elevator and a flight of crumbling, unclimbable stairs that spiraled up along the wall.

Teo reached in among the assortment of scrolls he had brought in his chair and pulled out one. "Here's the diagram." Aang and Hana leaned forward to look as Teo began to unroll it. "Oops wrong one."

Yet before he could put it back, Aang put his hand down on it. "Did you draw this?" The scroll showed a colorful map of what looked like the entire temple.

"Yeah," Teo said, "I do most of my dad's illustrations and note taking for him."

"This is really good," Aang replied as Hana nodded in agreement.

Teo replied, "Thanks, but I've had a lot of practice." He rolled up the map and pulled out the diagram Aang had seen earlier. "I got my back injury shortly before coming here, so I was bedridden for almost a year. Drawing was the only thing to do. Now--"

"How can you say that so casually?" Hana interrupted in her quiet voice, "in the Fire Nation no one would say anything like that about themselves."

"You're not in the Fire Nation anymore," Teo shrugged, "and it doesn't bother me. It's what happened. But didn't we come to see what's wrong with the measurements?"

Aang walked forward and pressed his hands to the wall. He was surprised at what he had learned. Hana, and Lin, were Fire Nation refugees unlike everyone else here. Aang wondered what someone from the Fire Nation would be escaping from. Aang now used his earthbending to see into the walls. He was looking for anything that would account for missing area. Aang suddenly started.

"I saw—felt something high up," Aang said, "it's a huge room."

"Really?" Teo's eyes were wide as Aang nodded.

Teo and Hana headed to the elevator and got in, and Aang ran over to them.

"This room is at the top of the stairs, but the elevator doesn't go high enough. I'm going to have to airbend you up." Aang smiled. He was excited at the discovery of the room and feeling oddly mischievous. "Hold on!" he called as he summoned up a gust of air and jumped on. The elevator shot up like fireworks at the Fire Festival. Teo was screaming in excitement while Hana was just screaming. She was plastered to the side. When the elevator was high enough Aang summoned some air to push the elevator onto the landing.

"Whoo-hoo!" Teo yelled when he got out. "That was awesome! I wish I was an airbender."

Hana held her head. "That was fun, but—but--"

It took a few moments for Teo and Hana to get oriented, but when they did Hana pointed to the wall and told everybody to look. There was an outline of a round door. Teo and Hana moved apart so the Avatar could touch the wall. Aang put his hand on the wall and sent some air into the door's cracks. The door opened. The three of them walked in.

* * *

The second letter was from Toph. Katara could tell as the letter was sealed with a blob of emerald wax that had been stamped with a flying boar. She wondered who Toph had dictated the note to. Katara broke the seal and opened the letter.

_As Dictated by Lady Toph Bai Fong to Madame Xiu_

_Dearest Avatar Aang and the Lady Katara,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well. A lot has happened since I saw you two last. Iroh has returned to the Fire Nation, Zuko needed his help, so Jin is running the tea shop. At the Jasmine Dragon I also ran into Master Yu and Xin Fu, the kind men my parents hired to bring me home._

_Since Iroh is gone, he had me take his place at the Earth Kingdom meeting in Ba Sing Se. Anybody who was anybody was there. King Bumi was made ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom and some other guy is in charge of Omashu now._

_At the meeting I ran into my dear parents and am living near them now. My parents have given me a wonderful assistant named Madame Xiu. I told my parents I can take care of myself, but they made me take her so she can do things like pick out my clothes, write my letters, and keep track of my agenda. My mom and dad also want to repair things between us by officially introducing me to the world. Thanks to the ever insightful Madame Xiu, it has been decided I will take part in a debutante ball. I would love it if you two would come._

_Best wishes,_

_Lady Toph Bai Fong_

Katara smiled when she finished the letter. She could tell what sections of Toph's speech Madame Xiu had changed. Katara doubted Toph would ever call her parents 'dear' or her bounty hunters 'kind men.' Katara also doubted that Toph would want her and Aang to attend her coming out ceremony, but they were going to. Katara was not going to miss such a big moment in her friend's life. She folded up the letters and put them back in the bag on the windowsill beside her.

Katara was glad to know that Toph and Sokka were doing fine. Even though she wondered how Zuko was doing. She had heard nothing about the Fire Lord except that Zuko, in need of his uncle's assistance for something, had brought Iroh back to the Fire Nation. Katara knew Zuko and Mai were very busy, but could they not find some royal scribe to write letters to their friends? Katara would have been happy with a few lines that said Zuko and Mai were doing fine. She sighed as she pulled the mailbag closed.

* * *

The room was dark save for the small amount of light that came in through the open door. There were books everywhere. Bookshelves ran along the stone wall and up into the tower's slanted roof. Books and scrolls were stacked on five low, round tables organized throughout the room. Everything was draped in a century's worth of cobwebs and dust.

"It's an Air Nomad library," Hana gasped.

"I've never seen so many books in my life," Teo said as he looked around.

Aang, Teo, and Hana walked around the room. Aang dusted off a lantern that sat on a table and used his firebending to light it. The lantern cast an impressive light around the dark room. Aang could now see that the books were not stacked very neatly on some of the shelves. It was like the Air Nomads had stockpiled as many books as quickly as they could. Hana opened a thick book and sneezed at the dust it raised.

"Get a load of this card catalog," Teo said as he leafed through a long box of handwritten cards. "Airbending, bison raising, celebrations, gliders, meditation; they have everything here."

Hana looked up. "Maybe they put all these records here and purposely broke the stairs so, so no one could find it. My old teacher said the Air people _were_ preparing for a takeover by the Fire Nation." She flipped the pages of her book.

"This is amazing." Aang was running his hands along the book spines and reading the titles. "Monk Gyatso said the temples kept extensive records, but I never really thought about it." Aang turned to face the others and recounted what Monk Gyatso had said.

Monk Gyatso had told Aang the Air Nomads documented everything. Aang remembered that each Air Temple had a Scribe whose job was to make records on everything from Air Nomad culture, weather reading, to notes on different bending styles. Each year copies of certain documents would be sent by bison to the other temples. This was because the Air Nomads believed in the importance of knowledge and learning from other cultures.

"Like this book." Hana held up the book she was looking at. "It's about the palace and city at the South Pole." There was an illustration of an ice palace flying banners with waves printed on them.

Aang nodded and smiled to himself. He could not believe it. For the longest time he had been the only source for information on Air culture but at the sight of all these books Aang felt some of the pressure on him was lifted. He was sure there was information in here he did not know and Aang was eager to learn it. Although Aang could not remember the exact words, the monks had always said about how a person could never know too much. Or something like that.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_When I started writing this I sort of unofficially decided I would get a new chapter out every weeked, but this one took me a little longer to write. Feedback is appreciated, as always, and I'll eventually get the next chapter (in which Aang will begin his lessons as the Airbending Master) posted._


	4. Stories and Lessons

**Chapter Four: Stories and Lessons**

Green gliders filled the sky, the fliers taking advantage of the unusually windy weather and the sunshine. It was only late morning but the sun was already high. Everyone was enjoying themselves while they waited for the Avatar to come out. He was going to finally begin their lessons today. Aang had said that anyone interested could come, and everyone was. Lin, a little round-faced girl, was running about with a miniature glider and making flying sounds as she was too young to go up.

Aang and Katara watched from a nearby doorway. Aang had his blue glider, which he had leaned against the wall beside him, while Katara stood with her arms crossed as her braid whipped about her face in the wind.

Aang looked at Katara. "So you've written Zuko to make sure he's okay?" Out of all their friends Fire Lord Zuko was the only one who had not sent them any letter recently.

"Of course. He can't just become our friend and have nothing to do with us," Katara replied with mock annoyance and smiled. "We should at least know what's going on with him."

"And Toph?"

"Nothing could stop us from attending her Debutante Ball," Katara said.

Aang nodded. "And maybe I can put on my dancing shoes." He gave a big smile and did a little dance move.

"When do you ever take your dancing shoes _off_?"

Aang laughed. He remembered that besides the two letters for Toph and Zuko Katara had sent off with Hawky in the waterproof bag, there had also been one for Sokka. Katara had written to say that she and Aang would attend Gran-Gran and Pakku's wedding together. The two of them would leave for the North Pole in a few days to help with the preparations. Aang and Katara had a lot to balance between their efforts in the post-war reconstruction, rebuilding the Air Nation and their current task for the Earth Kingdom, and their ever lengthening social agenda.

Aang opened his glider. "Before I go gather my first airbending class can," his voice faltered, "uh, can you--"

Katara kissed him on the cheek. "For luck, but I doubt you'll need it. You'll be great." Ever since Aang's disastrous attempt outside the Ember Island Theater he almost always asked before making any kind of romantic gesture.

Aang kissed her back and ran out under his glider. He summoned a gust of wind and took off to glide with the others. He circled around.

"The Avatar's here!" a boy next to Aang called.

Lin pointed from the ground and screamed, "Avaang!"

"Hey Aang!"

"Good morning!" This began a series of shouted greetings and waves from those who could free a hand.

Teo swooped by in his chair. He shouted over the wind, "Wanna race?!"

"Not today," Aang called back, "lessons, remember?" The other fliers had seemed to remember and a few were already going down to land.

"Aw come on, Aang. It'll only take a minute." Teo smiled. "Come on."

"Well--" Aang paused as if pretending he had not already made up his mind.

"Then you better get moving!" Teo shouted as he had already sped off around the temple. His characteristic loud laugh could be heard.

Aang laughed as he followed the other boy. Teo often challenged Aang to friendly competitions and did not seem bothered by the fact that he never won. During the race Aang pulled his usual airbending stunts and Teo did a few moves of his own. Everyone looked up as Aang gracefully came down. He spun his glided closed with a snap. Teo's landing was not as graceful. He landed too fast and fell into a wide side wheelie, causing most of those seated to scatter, but righted himself before tipping over. Teo just laughed as he and Aang joined the rest of those assembled for the lesson.

Most were seated cross-legged on the flagstones while a few of the older youth, like Teo and Katara, leaned against the wall or hung around the back. Aang had picked this place because it was big enough to fit everybody and open enough for possible airbending demonstrations. Aang stood in front of everyone, a peculiar feeling in his stomach. Aang was not worried about talking or commanding an audience, he was naturally talkative, but was trying not to let his excitement get the best of him. This was Aang's chance to share his knowledge and passion for the Air Nation.

"Hello everybody," Aang said and a chorus of voices greeted in reply. "Now can anybody tell me what they know about the Air Nation?"

Aang had never instructed any kind of class before so he was going to use some of the methods the monks had used. They opened every class with discussion, allowing their pupils to share knowledge and opinions. Aang and the other boys had always enjoyed this and it allowed the monks to assess what topics the class already knew and what needed more review. If Aang hoped to get any of them to airbend it was important they understood some of the culture and philosophy that went with it. When they got through this, Aang hoped to begin some of his bending demonstration and the real bending lessons.

A girl raised her hand at Aang's question. "All the Air Nomads lived in temples, and everyone was very spiritual. And everyone used their airbending to live in harmony with nature. And you said they believed that lightningment could be found by giving up earthly stuff." When Aang nodded his approval at her answer, and her mispronunciation of 'enlightenment', she smiled.

"But," a tall boy replied, "they didn't live together. The monks lived at the Northern and Southern Air Temples and the women--"

"Sisters," Aang interjected.

"And the sisters lived at the Eastern and Western Temples," the tall boy finished.

Someone else piped up. "So everybody could bend?"

"Yep," Aang said, "my nation was the smallest of the four, but everybody had the bending spirit. Of course some left the temples to travel or live or get married, like Yun Zhen. If they had children who had the spirit or ability they would be sent away to one of the temples to be trained."

Aang asked a few more questions and these were answered. He got the participation of most, and even when Aang got distracted by something he got back on topic. After a little while of this Aang moved on asking, "So what can you tell me about the element air?"

A few hands shot up while others began talking. The noise increased and the small semblance of order Aang had maintained was lost.

"Hold on," Aang motioned for quiet, "if you can't, shhh Bo, be quiet and respectful then--" the noise was so ridiculous that he paused in frustration. Katara made to intervene and help him out, but Aang suddenly shouted. "Be quiet or do you want me to use the fan?!"

It went silent with all eyes on Aang. Only Hana, who was attempting to stop her sister from squirming away, dared to speak up. She asked nervously, "What's 'the fan'?"

"When the monks had to deal with an unruly class they would bring out this green fan. It would be passed around and only the person holding it could say or do anything. I even had to hold it if I was bad and had to stand away from the group and--"

"D-d-don't use The Fan," a boy pleaded as if was the worst thing imaginable and a few nodded. Aang was glad to have order again and began to talk when Teo spoke.

"What'd you do to have to stand 'away from the group'?" He wore a sly smile.

Aang paused. He felt embarrassed at what he remembered of his old antics. Yet Aang figured he might as well answer, the explanation was bound to interest them and they could learn something. So he told of his misdemeanors at the Southern Air Temple. Aang told how he and the other boys had acted up when they had been very young. During meditation they would air swat their neighbor and whack each other with their mediation beads (given to them to encourage concentration) when the monks' eyes were shut. Or making themselves sneeze so they could blow others over or upset the dinner table. Most young airbenders were pranksters.

From her spot by the wall Katara saw how Aang kept the group's attention. Most of the younger children did not have the attention span, but Aang held a few of the older youth in rapture. His stories were interesting and humorous and his delivery was funny and lively. She even found herself laughing. Aang kept on talking until it was time for lunch. Before everyone could leave Aang told them that he had not expected to talk this long, but they could come back if they were interested in basic bending.

* * *

"I was boring wasn't I?"

"No, Aang, you were really good," Katara replied.

"Yeah," Teo said, "I learned a lot. Like I didn't know that one of the reasons the temples used round tables is so no one could sit at the head of the table."

Katara added, "And I liked your story about how you accidentally steered Appa into the lemur warren."

Aang, Katara, and Teo stood on the runway. The three of them had eaten lunch and now waited for the people who wanted to learn airbending. So far no one had come.

"Was it because I talked too long? Was I that bad?" Aang hung his head and sighed. Everyone had seemed so interested before. Had it been a bad decision to start off with a discussion? Aang had been overzealous about the lessons, hoping for quick results and everyone to be as impassioned as him. Had he been wrong? Some had seemed interested.

"It was your first time teaching," Katara replied, "you did fine."

Teo nodded. "You were good, though you were kinda like my dad," he said but when Aang and Katara glared at him he went on, "which I mean in the nicest way." Teo's father was a very smart man but notorious for his conversational skills. He could go on about a topic that had nothing to do with the discussion.

"Avatar Aang!" A group of five older youths ran towards Aang. "Sorry we're late," the tall boy said, "but are you still teaching airbending?"

"Of course," Aang replied as they exchanged relieved glances and fanned out in front of him. "Only I hope you guys know that even though I'm going to try to teach you airbending some of you may not the ability or--"

The tall boy interrupted. "We don't care. We came in hopes of learning something and to help the Avatar." The others nodded.

"Then let's start with stretches. The basic of basics."

Katara and Teo watched out of the way while Aang's pupils began to stretch, Aang leading them. There were three boys, Hana, and a second girl with short hair. While Aang was touching his toes he asked what they could tell him about the element air.

"It blows?" a boy tried as he attempted to touch his toes.

"Wind is unpredictable."

"Yeah it goes everywhere free, unfocused. Like my grandma said about my cousin," Hana said in her tiny voice.

"You can't see it like the other elements."

"All good answers," Aang said as he rolled his shoulders. "Especially yours," he looked at the short haired girl, "you can't see air like the other elements. That's why the monks said basic airbending is the most spiritual type of bending. All bending requires a natural spiritual connection with your element but with fire, water, and earth you can improve this connection the more you bend. With airbending you need a strong connection to even _begin _bending." Aang bent his arm behind his head. "If you don't understand meditation and dealing with things that are unseen, spiritual how can you expect to airbend?"

Aang's pupils voice their agreement as the tall boy said, "Is that why all airbenders were trained in temples from a young age? So it's easier for them to think like an airbender?"

Aang nodded. That was why his task of being the airbending master was going to be difficult. Aang had no idea how to identify an airbender as the monks had never had this problem. If a child lived in the temple they could eventually learn to airbend whether it took months or years. Aang remembered how Katara was able to waterbend before she found a master. In airbending it was extremely rare for anyone to know or access their ability without training. That was why when Teo had told of the people who could airbend in Yun Zhen, Aang had been surprised.

Aang then moved his class though a set of basic stances. He showed them the footwork and circular movements. Aang also walked among them correcting individual mistakes and talked. All five were teenagers and the tall, chubby boy who did all the talking was named Yuan.

"Now shift through the stance again," Aang said as he looked over everyone, "and for this one you'll need to be pretty flexible. Do any of you think you have it?" No one said anything.

"I think Hana's got it," Teo called from the back. Katara, who stood next to Teo, nodded. The two had been talking and watching the lesson. Aang was a better teacher than Katara had expected him to be, and he was staying focused.

"Let me see," Aang replied. Everyone moved to the side, leaving Hana standing alone. She was blushing.

Hana stammered, "I –I really d-d-don't think I was that good."

"Nonsense, you were great," Teo said.

Hana reluctantly went through the stance. It was a simple one, Aang had used it to fling fruit cakes, and involved moving forward while rotating your arms. The idea was to summon a ball of air, although Aang only expected his pupils to complete the basic move. Hana went through the move with ease except for a stumble at the end, like she was going to have a clean finish but had held back. She gave a low, nervous bow to Aang.

"That was really good," Aang said surprised, "do you have any previous experience with bending?"

"Oh no," Hana replied, "Even though a few of the women in my family are very, very flexible. Like my cousin who ran off to join the Fire Nation circus."

Katara's eyes widened. "Is Ty Lee your cousin?"

"You know her?"

Aang and Katara nodded at Hana and looked at each other. They knew Hana was a Fire Nation refugee, she had arrived with Lin after Aang and Katara's first visit here, but neither of them would have guessed Ty Lee was Hana's cousin. The two looked nothing alike except for their large, gray eyes. Ty Lee was a tall, curvaceous girl with a bubbly personality. Hana was pretty and petite and extremely shy. Hana would occasionally talk and make jokes, but she kept to herself.

"We would've never guessed she's your cousin," Katara said, but Hana nodded and said nothing. She did not want to elaborate.

Aang restarted the stances and walked among his class. He corrected Yuan's earthbender-like stance and told Hana to free up her movements. Aang stayed focused as their airbending master. Could these lessons possibly produce an airbender or allow Aang to teach the youth here to show respect for the temple? Right now he could only work hard at his task and remain hopeful.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_All feedback is appreciated._


	5. Forgive and Forget

**Chapter Five: Forgive and Forget**

Aang roared like a tiger-dillo and punched at the air. Fire shot out of his hands. He finished his firebending set with a practiced flourish and a great yell. Aang wiped sweat off his forehead. Since the war's end Aang had become lax with his bending and was out of shape. After his airbending lesson yesterday, and the first one two days go, Aang realized he had not been practicing his bending like he should. It was a humbling experience when Hana had out maneuvered him yesterday. Katara woke early everyday to waterbend (she was sleeping it off now) and invited Aang to practice with her, but he never did. Aang wished he had.

Aang was now practicing in a secluded courtyard, a tower on each side, and ready to airbend. He had already finished his earth and fire sets. Aang's nostrils flared as he raised his hands and began to move in a wide circle. As Aang turned he saw Teo watching him. His step faltered.

"Sorry," Teo said, "did I distract you?"

"Oh no, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'm just watching you practice." Teo drummed his fingers on his armrest. "It must be so cool to be a bender."

"It is," Aang replied as he continued his move while talking, "but there's nothing wrong with not being one. Bending requires a lot of _serious, quiet_ practice." Aang hoped Teo would get the hint that he wanted silence. Teo did not.

Teo nodded. "So what do you think of your class?"

With Teo talking Aang doubted he would get any bending done. Teo could be very talkative and was open about everything, from his past to his opinion. Even if Aang said nothing Teo would still give his honest opinion.

"Teo, can you--"

"They all have a lot of potential."

"Please--"

"But isn't Hana great?"

"Be quiet?"

"What?" Teo said, "Were you saying something?"

Aang sighed. Aang began to ask Teo if he could be a little quieter when other voices rang out.

"Avatar!"

"Master Aang!"

Aang turned around to see his airbending class running toward him. He would not have any quiet now. All five were loud, talking excitedly. Hana carried a pair of pale pink fans.

"Avatar," Yuan a tall, intelligent boy said, "Hana wants to start using fans to help with her bending. Is that allowed?"

Aang looked at his class. His pupils practiced everyday and showed more dedication than he did. They were also very curious, good traits in a possible airbender. "Of course Hana can use fans," Aang began, "Didn't Avatar Kyoshi use fans to help with her airbending? I told you yesterday that airbending is the most versatile type of bending."

"If something doesn't work, change it," chirped a short haired girl.

Aang nodded. That was what he had told them yesterday. In airbending if you were in a stalemate with an attacker, you would change your tactics. If one solution did not work you would use your cunning to devise another one. As someone once told Aang, if the wind was blowing on your left you would not push against it, like with earthbending, but move right. Aang picked his glider up. He spun it and used airbending to build up power. The others moved back.

"Unlike with other bending," Aang said while spinning his folded glider, "in airbending you can use other tools to help you bend. Fans, staffs, and even air swords. If it helps you, _use it_." Aang slammed his staff on the ground, sending out a massive wave of air. "I knew a monk who could only perform a cyclone if he had his staff."

One of the boys asked if Aang could perform a cyclone, and Aang told him he could. Everyone then asked Aang if he would make one. Aang told them no. A cyclone was dangerous, and the idea brought up bad memories for Aang. He remembered the great, destructive winds that would circle him while in an uncontrolled Avatar State.

"No," Aang said to discourage another request, "in airbending you never cause needless destruction. You show respect for all things, living or not." He added to get a reaction, "Like how you should treat the temple."

"What's wrong with the temple?" the short haired girl asked as Teo elbowed her in the side.

Aang wanted to snap his glider in frustration. Did they listen to anything he said? Aang wanted to scream an answer to the girl but did not. Aang believed it would not mean much if he told them. The monks said the best lesson was the one you learned for yourself. Aang sighed as the Earth Kingdom children went back to begging him for a demonstration and eventually wore him down. He made them go watch in safety from the doorway and windows of a nearby tower.

Aang began to spin his glider and move about. A column of air moved around him. The six onlookers 'oohed' as the air funnel moved faster and picked up anything not secured down. None of them saw Katara come down the tower stairs, stretching and yawning. The short haired girl was watching from behind the doorway and gasped when she saw one of Hana's forgotten pink fans blown against the wall. The girl reached out quickly. Yet she was ripped from the tower and spun screaming into the air. In a matter of seconds the girl was shot out of the cyclone into the air, over the courtyard wall, and over the side of the mountain. The onlookers screamed. Aang suddenly stopped the winds and propelled himself off the mountain to catch the girl.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she ran out. _"Aang!"_ Her eyes were wide. Katara turned on the others who had come up behind her. "_What did you do to him_?!"

Aang free fell. Through the wind that beat at him, he could see the girl below him screaming and flailing her limbs. She fell through a cloud. He used bending to pick up speed. When Aang saw a piece of rock that jutted out from the mountain, he landed on it and jumped off. He kept this up until the girl was a few feet below him. Her hair was blowing about her face and her clothes flapped loudly. Aang reached out and pulled her to him.

"Hold on and don't let go!" The girl wrapped her arms around his waist as Aang hoisted his glider above his head and began to spin it like a propeller. The pair rose until they were back at the temple. Aang touched down and was gentle as he moved the girl to the ground. He could hear Katara vilifying his students.

"Why would you want to see a cyclone? Were you not thinking?!" Katara threw up her arms. "If something happened to Aang because of you I'd make sure--"

"Katara." Aang walked over to her in shock. Had she been threatening them? Would Katara really threaten anybody?

"Aang!" She hugged and kissed him. Relief was etched into her face.

"See, they're okay." Yuan smiled but stopped when Katara glared at him.

"Aang, how could you do something so stupid?" Katara asked. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry," Aang replied.

"'Sorry'? Is that all you can say?" Katara was getting angry again and Aang's class, glad she had turned her attention from them, ran. "I'd expect better decisions--"

"It's okay, Katara. I'm fine. No need to overreact. I mean it sounded like you were threatening them."

Katara waited a moment before speaking. "If anybody hurt you I'd make sure they didn't have the chance to do it again."

Aang paled. The thought that Katara would threaten someone shocked Aang. To him there was nothing worse you could do to a person than take their life. Everything could be solved with forgiveness. There was no other way. An awful thought occurred to Aang.

"Katara," Aang began weakly, "have you threatened anyone before?"

Katara said nothing. She was choosing the right words. She had to be honest with Aang. "When Zuko followed us to the Western Air Temple and offered to be your firebending master," Katara replied, "I told him that if he hurt you in any way--"

"No." Aang put his hand to his mouth. "No—no—_no_."

* * *

Lin lay under one of the library tables. The little girl was humming and holding a fig cake that trailed filling down her arm and face. None had fallen on the open book in front of her. The book was a collection of Fire Nation folktales, and Lin was flipping through the illustrations. If she had been able to read the characters along the pages, Lin would have realized she was looking the Legend of Avatar Nishi. Hana had often told the story of Nishi, the avatar who had united the warring fire states into one nation, to Lin as a bedtime story. Lin turned the page. The illustration showed a young Fire Nation girl kneeling in shock as a dragon wound itself around her. A noise startled Lin out of her book.

"What was that?" Teo rubbed his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"What was what?" Hana replied as she turned from the shelf she was organizing.

"It's nothing."

Katara's chastisement had sent Aang's class scurrying to get away from her. Teo and Hana had decided to go to the library in the Northeast Tower as there were a few books that needed to be catalogued and rearranged. The two also enjoyed hanging out in the library ever since Aang had built a way for everyone to reach the room. Hana stood on a ladder and placed the books. Teo passed them to her from the floor and he was now bent over a sheaf of papers on his lap. Hana grunted as she finally got a thick book into its proper place. This caused another book to fall off the shelf and hit Teo in the back of the head. It landed in a pile of manuscripts scattered about him.

"Spitting sea serpents," Teo exclaimed, using one of his father's sayings, "what keeps hitting me on the head?!"

Hana's gray eyes widened. "Something hit you again? I hope the ceiling's not giving. It'd be a shame to lose everything in here."

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" Teo laughed. "What about my head?"

"You Earth Kingdom boys have head like rocks." Hana knocked on her head and clicked her tongue to make it sound like her head was hollow.

Teo laughed, glad that Hana had attempted to open up with a joke, and the two went back to their work. Hana wedged in another book causing the one at the end to fall on Teo's hand. Lin laughed as Teo yelled and rattled off nonsense. Hana stood embarrassed as she realized the source of Teo's injuries. Hana decided to stop shelving and help Teo catalogue. The two moved to the table Lin was under.

Hana checked a scroll for defects. "You know," she began, "it must be hard for the Avatar to see the temple like this. It must make him sad, remembering how great it used to be when there were still Air Nomads." Hana set the scroll aside and picked up a book. "It's how I feel every time I think of the island I grew up on."

"Whaddya mean?" Teo looked at her. "What happened to your island?"

"It happened so long ago, it's kind of vague."

Teo did not believe Hana's flimsy lie. He put down his pen. "If you don't want to talk about something just say so. You don't have to lie or say you've forgotten."

"Well," Hana sputtered under Teo's intense gaze, "I guess I don't want to talk about it."

Teo nodded. "Just don't forget. The most important thing I've learned is not to forget your past, good or bad. Bad stuff has happened to me, but I'm not ashamed of it. It happened."

Hana remembered when she and Lin had first met Teo after arriving at the temple. The first thing Lin had asked Teo at dinner was why he was in a wheelchair. Hanna had almost fainted out of embarrassment, but Teo was not bothered. He had laughed and answered Lin's question with a few sentences about falling out of a tree. It was not until later that Hana learned the entire story from Teo.

Many years ago, Teo had been in the tall tree by his parents' Yun Zhen repair shop when he seen the Rough Rhinos coming. Wanting to warn his parents, he had misjudged the wide jump to the roof and had fallen. Teo had woken up in the Northern Air Temple terrified, his entire body in a wooden brace, Yun Zhen destroyed, and his mother gone. Yet Teo thought himself luckier than most. He told Hana of Jet, a boy who had gone crazy after the Rhinos attacked his village and murdered his parents in front of him (something the Rhinos were known for). Hana had been shocked and embarrassed when Teo had told her this, but she knew he spoke from experience. Circumstances, good and bad, had brought Hana here and had made her who she was. She would not forget.

"I'll never forget my brother," Hana said meekly, "He was the one who took care of me and Lin after Cousin Ty Lee's parents disowned my family. My brother took care of us until the soldiers came to live on Azulon Island and forced him into the navy. Before I took Lin and ran away." Hana choked. "I don't even know if he's dead or alive."

Teo put his hand on Hana's. "I know what that's like. I have no idea what happened to my mom after the attack on Yun Zhen."

Hana looked at him quizzically. "Couldn't you ask your dad? I'm sure he'd know."

"He probably would," Teo replied, "I guess I never thought about it. I mean I just accepted that even though I loved her, she's gone." Teo did not mention the other reason he had never asked his father. Despite his talk of acceptance and being unashamed there was something Teo was still ashamed of. Hana did not need to know.

"So are you going to ask him?"

"I could."

Lin hummed unaware. She loudly licked her fingers and used her clean hand to turn the page of the Tale of the Lotus.

* * *

Aang looked at Katara in shock. He wanted to believe Katara was lying but he could tell she was not. "You threatened to hurt Zuko if he hurt me," Aang said his voice sad, "but you did it behind my back. Did you think I couldn't handle myself, Katara? That I couldn't deal with Zuko if he did do something bad?" The thought hurt. Did Katara really think he was incapable of handling his own problems?

"I'd never think that," Katara said, "I'll do anything to protect anyone I care about." She reached out a hand to Aang. "I know you're angry, how you must feel about this. Let's talk this out."

Aang brushed her hand away.

"Please," Katara pleaded, "I know you're angry at me right now, you have every right to be. But can you listen to me?"

Aang looked back at her. His face looked more sad and hurt than Katara had even seen it. "Why? I forgive you."

"What?!" Katara was stunned. "How can you have forgiven me already?!" By Aang's expression she doubted he had really forgiven her. Yet why would he say he was? Katara felt like she was being slighted.

Aang replied, "You did it only because you care about me and I know you're sorry, so I've accepted your apology."

"How can you have accepted my apology? I haven't even apologized," Katara said her voice gradually getting louder, "because I'm not sorry. I mean I feel bad about what I said to Zuko, now that I know he's a good guy, but I'm not sorry. I meant what I said." When Aang attempted to speak, Katara cut him off. She was on a roll. "And don't say you've forgiven me because I know you haven't! I know what I did violated almost everything you believe in and there's no way you could forgive me so fast!"

"Well, I do," Aang said evenly as he walked away from his girlfriend.

"No you don't!" Katara screamed. "I don't think you know what forgiveness means anymore. It's just a reflex, something you can say so you don't have to deal with anything. So you can say 'Oh they've ruined this sacred Air Temple but I forgive them' and not have to deal with how bad it makes you feel. Even though you haven't really forgiven anybody as you're still angry!"

Katara paused for air. Her ranting had left her flushed and breathless, but she was not done. "You can't deal with problems by running from them or forgiving them away. So unless you want to actually sit down and talk with me about this I won't consider it dealt with. And this time I'm not going to make the first move, you are." She paused. "So do you want to talk about it, Aang?"

Aang could have turned around to talk with Katara, but he did not. All that had happened left Aang feeling confused and weak and wounded. He did not want to deal with this now. He had to get away. Silent tears ran down his face as Aang left Katara and went into the tower. Katara stood alone in the courtyard, a breeze pulling at her hair and clothing. Her eyes glistened.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_Feedback, comments, or constructive criticism is always appreciated._


	6. Plans and Parties

**Chapter Six: Plans and Parties**

"Is that your final move?"

Yuan, his hand still on his Pai Sho piece, looked at the board. He looked at his opponent, Avatar Aang. Was he sure? Yuan thought a moment and decided that he was sure about his move. The chubby boy took his hand off the piece and nodded. There was a collective gasp among the group as all eyes turned to Aang.

Aang looked over the board with a practiced eye and rubbed his chin in concentration. Earlier, when Aang had been telling his class about what the monks had done for fun he had gotten sidetracked talking about Pai Sho. In the middle of telling them about the Great Pai Sho table in the Western Air Temple, Yuan had challenged Aang to a game. A board, unearthed in the library, had been set up in the eating hall. Aang's class had gathered around. Others had stopped to watch. Right now Lin was leaning eye level with the board, her sister steadying her from behind. Momo sat on her head. Aang's knowledge of Pai Sho had gotten spotty over the last hundred years, but he still remembered the basics. Aang had wanted to use his White Lotus tile but he did not want to now. Yuan was winning. Suddenly Aang had an idea. He smiled mischievously.

"_A—a--_," Aang put his finger under his nose, "_achoo!_" He unleashed a massive sneeze that flipped the board and sent the tiles scattering. A few of the onlookers were blown over. Teo was bumped against a wall and one boy tumbled out the door. Aang looked around. "Oops."

Yuan scowled and pulled a round piece out of his hair. "You only did that because you were losing."

Aang looked incredulous. "Me. Do that on purpose? I just had to sneeze." He wiped his nose and gave a goofy grin. When Yuan continued to scowl, Aang admitted, "_Okay_, it was on purpose but I'm a _little_ bit of a sore loser." Aang held his thumb and index about a centimeter apart. "Just a tiny bit, though. No hard feelings?"

Yuan shook his head and said nothing as a new game was set up. As Aang was arranging his tiles he heard his name. He turned around to look at the person who had called him, the last person he wanted to see.

Aang's voice cracked. "Hey, Katara." A few others greeted her and Aang noticed that she wore her parka and carried a few bags on her back. He was able to choke out, "What's up?"

Katara's entrance changed the entire atmosphere of the room. Aang turned away from Katara and avoided looking at her by busying himself with the Pai Sho table. He frowned and was quiet. No one else knew about yesterday's conversation, in which Aang had learned of Katara's death threat to Zuko, but it was obvious to the onlookers that something had gone on between them.

Katara sighed. "Don't you remember the plans, Aang? Sokka said we have to be at the North Pole today to help with the preparations for Gran-Gran and Pakku's wedding."

"That's right," Aang said as it dawned on him. Katara had told him they would need to leave today. Aang jumped up. In one quick movement he flipped the White Lotus tile into the air and into his belt pouch with a snap. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." Aang held out his arm as Momo jumped onto his shoulder. There were a few reluctant and surprised good-byes as Aang left behind Katara.

Appa was on the runway. A few bags were already on his back. The air bison growled as Aang started petting him. Aang jumped onto Appa's back as Katara climbed up. Momo sat on Appa's head.

"What's this?" Aang held up a graying purple parka with a geometric pattern embroidered on the chest.

"It's for you to wear."

Aang shrugged the parka on. The coat reached his ankles and the hood's fur lining tickled his nose. He smiled. "How do I look?"

"You look fine." Katara kept her voice monotone and resisted the urge to laugh at how hilarious Aang looked. He had no idea he was wearing a woman's coat. Katara positioned the rest of the bags while Aang rifled through them.

He saw a green umbrella strapped to a satchel and pulled it out. Twirling it, he asked, "You packed us an umbrella?"

"No, Teo's dad packed that for us. I have no idea why." Katara tied down the last of the bags. "While you were playing Pai Sho, I did our packing and talked to him. He said the earthquake detection device will arrive from Ba Sing Se soon, so we'll be able to deliver it when we get back from the North Pole."

Aang nodded. He could tell by Katara's tone she did not want to talk. Aang turned around and took his place on Appa's head, a sad look on his face. Behind him Katara bit her lip. "Yip yip!" Aang called as Appa rose into the air.

The first hour was awkward between them. The only noise came from the crashing ocean below and Momo's chattering. It had been decided that some distance into the trip Katara would take over steering so Aang could do some airbending to get them there faster, as the average trip to the North Pole took about two days and they needed to get there in less than one. When Katara went to relieve Aang she had to say something. Katara told Aang that the only way to solve the issue was if he initiated the conversation. Katara felt that she was almost always making the first move and had wanted Aang to be the first one to deal with the problem. Yet she had a feeling this was not going to happen. Katara was going to say something.

Katara took her place on Appa's head, ruffling his fur, and turned to Aang. "Aang."

"Yeah?" Aang looked up from his airbending. He figured Katara had some more information about the trip he needed to know.

Katara looked at him. "Aang, I know that what I said yesterday hurt you and probably made you angry," she began, "but I want you to know I'd never mean to hurt you and even if we disagree I'd never stop caring about you. Ever."

"Katara, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Do you ever want to talk about it?"

Aang's chest felt tight. He wanted so much to sit down and talk with Katara but a part of him was afraid. Aang was afraid to tell Katara how hurt he was by what she said to Zuko. What if she could not forgive him? What if, despite the monk's teachings, he could not forgive her? Aang did now consider this likely, but a tiny corner of his mind still considered it. Katara was his girlfriend and even though their relationship had not changed much so far, it might after this. Aang remembered the day when he had learned about going off to the Eastern Air Temple. When he had learned how his life and his relationship with Monk Gyatso was going to change. This situation with Katara brought up so many things. Now was not the time to deal with it.

Katara said nothing either. She felt the dull, gray sky and the indecisive waves, folding and crashing over each other, matched her mood. There was no chatter, no jokes, and no innocent kisses or cuddling. It was going to be a cold trip to the North Pole.

* * *

"It's boring without the Avatar."

"I know."

With Aang and Katara gone, the youth of the Northern Air Temple sat around bored. Most would have gone gliding except there was no wind today, even though it was the temple's windy season. A few were entertaining themselves with games, and Teo and Hana were talking in a small group.

"I've been thinking," Hana said, "we should do something for Avatar Aang. I've thought this for a while it's just uh—um--"

"You've become bolder?" Yuan ventured. Ever since Aang had started airbending lessons, Hana was less shy and self conscious. She seemed freer. Teo said Hana just had to adjust to life outside the stifling Fire Nation.

Hana was taken aback. "Well," she stammered but continued, "Avatar Aang has done a lot for the temple and has given up his own time to teach us, and I think we should do something for him. A way of saying 'thank you.'"

"Like what?" the short haired girl asked. "He's the Avatar. I really doubt we could do _anything_ for him."

"In the Fire Nation, when someone in your family leaves, like joining the military, you honor them by handling affairs while they're gone." Hana continued, "So they return from the war to a well kept home, no worries. It's what I would've done for my brother."

Teo knew what she was getting at, and he liked the idea. "You want us to clean the temple."

Hana nodded. Aang's other pupils exchanged glances.

"Well," drawled the short haired girl, "Master Aang is _always_ talking about the temple."

"I think it's a great idea, too," Teo replied as the other four nodded.

It was decided that they would form a small cleaning party. Yuan suggested they ask if anyone else wanted to help, although Hana doubted any would. Hana stood up in front of everyone.

"Excuse me," Hana began though the talking, "can you please be quiet?" Her voice was lost in the noise. Lin walked up and tugged at her older sister's pants. When Hana looked down, Lin gave her a serious nod and turned to the group.

"You!" Lin called. "Shut your food chutes and listen to my big sister! She's got somethin' to say and you can't listen if you're blabbering!" This quieted the room and Lin turned to Hana. "You can go on now." Lin climbed onto a surprised Teo's lap, folded her hands primly, and gazed at Hana, eyes wide.

Hana proceeded to tell her idea of cleaning the temple, and a few kids volunteered. The group then drew up some plans, gathered supplies and began. Some cleaned the walls. Some removed demolition remains and attempted to make the area presentable. The youngest wiped the floors. Lin helped by sitting on one of the floor rags and demanding to be pushed across the cobblestones. The little girl screamed in excitement and the floors got done faster. Inside, the short haired girl and two of the boys from Aang's class were dusting statues. Teo, Hana, and Yuan cleaned the polluted fountain. The fountain had a gigantic stone air bison that oozed green water.

Yuan had rolled up his sleeves and was scrubbing the bottom of the fountain. "You have an answer yet, Teo?"

"Nope. I don't know the answer to your riddle." Teo was using a kind of netted hook to scoop debris into a basket on his chair.

"Just take a guess it's not that hard."

"Pfft," Teo replied, "I'm not as smart as you are. Just tell me."

"A gopherbear."

Teo thought a moment. "I get it now, give me another one."

Hana hummed to herself. She had tied her long ponytail into a loose topknot, so it would not fall in the water, and had her arm down the bison's throat as she was clearing it. Hana's fingers brushed against a dirt clump that blocked the waterway. She tried to knock it out, but it did not budge. Without thinking, Hana waved her hand and forced a gust of air down the pipe. The dirt went down the pipe and shot out the drain. Teo ducked as it flew through the air and landed on a statue, prompting the short haired girl to scream about how she had wiped that spot five times. Hana hummed off-key, unaware of what had happened.

Teo and Yuan stared.

"I can't believe you just did that," Yuan said.

"That was amazing!" Teo shouted.

"What did I do?" Hana asked. "Oh you mean me humming the wrong note. I didn't know you heard that."

"Who cares about wrong notes?" Yuan replied, "you're an airbender."

Teo was excited. "It. Just. Flew. Through the air. _That was awesome_!"

When Hana looked puzzled the boys explained what had happened. This left Hana more confused as they interrupted and spoke over each other, but she eventually understood.

"But—but," Hana began breathlessly, "I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. How could I have sent something through the air?"

Yuan shrugged. "Master Aang said bending is very natural. If you do the stances and have the right spirit and have the ability, you can bend. Sometimes without really thinking about it."

Hana was still in disbelief about being an airbender. She had only joined the class as it looked interesting and she wanted to help. Yet the feeling had been so normal, so natural. Hana figured Aang would know the most about this so she could ask him. Teo and Yuan pulled Hana away to attempt more bending. The other students clustered around to watch.

Hana's airbending was sporadic. She moved through the stances and sometimes nothing happened or she summoned a weak wind to knock soot from the walls or open ceiling screens. This made cleaning easier. Everyone else seemed inspired and temple was tidied with more zeal than before.

* * *

It was sunset when Aang and Katara arrived; the sky was colored with oranges, pinks, and a thick stripe of yellow. Icebergs floated below them and on a glacier some distance away there were two figures waving. Katara steered Appa down in front of them. Aang leaped off right away, energized despite the bending he had done all day, and Katara clambered down into knee deep snow. She was glad there had been an extra pair of mukluks in her bag.

"Hey guys," Aang said with a grin. His breath came out in a cloud.

"Hello, Aang, Katara," Suki said brightly. She wore a purple parka with the hood pulled up. Her nose was bright pink.

"Yeah, yeah, hello," Sokka said as Katara hugged him, "Suki and I have been waiting forever for you two you're late." Katara noticed her brother was dressed in his warrior's furs and armor.

"Aang and I would've come sooner if we would've known you'd dress up for us," Katara replied.

Suki rubbed her gloved hands together. "He's dressed nice for the ceremony tonight. It starts after sunset. It's why I was given a new coat."

"What ceremony?" Katara looked up from hoisting the bags.

"Wait," Aang said, "you don't mean the wedding right? I thought it was in a few days."

"It is. Tonight's the first night." Sokka threw up his hands. "And we're gonna be late if you two don't move, hustle, shake a leg."

Aang asked slowly, "What's First Night?"

Sokka gave an exasperated sigh when Suki looked at the sky. "We're gonna be late," she said, "I'll explain on the way."

The four of them rushed through the city, Appa growling as he flew himself to the stables. Katara had expected to spend her and Aang's arrival unpacking and reuniting with everyone, not being rushed to some party. She guessed that would come tomorrow. As they ran along a canal, Suki explained the situation between breaths.

"In a traditional Water Tribe wedding there's not a just wedding-- there's a week long engagement party," Suki got out, "six nights of the guy giving the girl gifts-- seventh is wedding night."

"I've never known about that," Katara replied.

Sokka led them around a corner. "It's a really, really old tradition. Most couples today don't bother."

The stars were out when Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Katara arrived at the igloo hall and went in. Walking through the door flap was like going from night to day. The group blinked in surprise. There were lanterns everywhere, on the few tables arranged around the hall and in ice sconces on the wall, and a small fire burned under the smoke hole. There were about twenty people gathered and all were dressed nicer than usual. Most of those attending were older but Katara recognized Yugoda, the tribe's main healer and an old friend of Gran-Gran's.

Sokka spotted Hakoda at a table near the front and led the group there. They were seated on the same side of the table as Hakoda. Two people sat along the other side of the table, a handsome young waterbender and his wife. Katara assumed these were Pakku's only living relatives.

"You're late," Hakoda whispered, "they've been waiting for you." He was dressed like his son.

"Sorry, dad," Katara whispered back as drums sounded. The night was about to begin and all eyes turned to the front.

Gran-Gran was kneeling on a thick, rich rug and looked nicer than Katara and Sokka had even seen her. She wore a dark purple dress that was lined with white fur around the collar, hemlines, and sleeves. The skirt was so long it rolled onto the rug like a purple wave. Her white hair was braided and pinned up into a bun. A rare smile played on her lips. There was a wall of snow behind her with a small opening. Everyone got comfortable and craned their necks to see as the drums ended. Two hooded shamans came and stood a few feet away from either side of Gran-Gran.

"Tonight is the First Night," said the first one, obviously a man, "the night of the stone."

"Long ago, when Ocean and her partner Moon began their eternal dance, Ocean wanted to give something to her love," the second shaman, a woman said, "so when the Moon moved Ocean's tides she carved the North and South Poles, rocks, gifts for her love."

The first one continued, "And tonight the cycle is completed for the man will return the gift. He will give the stone he has carved to his wife."

"Tonight is the first night," the two said together and the audience repeated it (except Hakoda's side of the table as they had not known what to do.)

The drums beat again as Master Pakku came out of the entrance behind Gran-Gran. He was dressed in blue and carried a necklace. Kneeling down, he secured the necklace around his betrothed's neck. The necklace was on a white ribbon and the pendant was oval-shaped. Katara could see the stone Pakku had carved was white on the left side with flecks of brown and blue on the right. The actual design could not be seen from where they sat but Katara figured it must be very beautiful, like the one she wore around her neck.

"This has been the night of the first gift," the shamans said together and a chorus of voices repeated them.

Sokka, thinking the event was over, started whispering to Suki, but four other shamans came out carrying trays of food. The dishes were exquisitely carved and the food was steaming. These were distributed among the tables and everyone began eating.

Sokka took a lot of everything as Suki asked what each dish was. Through mouthfuls, Sokka answered her and held on a conversation with Hakoda. There were few vegetarian dishes so Aang contented himself with mammoth portions of a colorful seaweed salad. Katara spooned herself sea prune stew. It smelled delicious and until now she had realized how hungry or tired she was. She was seated next to Aang but avoided looking at him. It was awkward. So Katara eventually got to talking with Sokka and the couple across the table.

"I can't believe you two were vacationing at the air temple, while everyone else in the world is working hard." Sokka gulped. "It must've been a _breeze."_ He laughed at his awful pun.

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know Aang and I are there on a very important errand. But what do you mean everyone else is working hard?"

"The world's falling apart," Sokka replied shortly as he mopped up his soup with a slice of bread, "and no one knows why."

"The Fire Nation is a mess," Suki explained, "riots, crimes, and bad stuff in the outer islands. There have been countless eruptions and even monsoons." When the young woman across the table what a monsoon was Suki explained. "I feel so sorry for Zuko." Suki added, "And the earthquakes in the Earth Kingdom."

"You mean the tremors?" Katara said, "Aang and I ran into a few on the way to temple."

"Yeah and real earthquakes," Sokka said, "one hit Ba Sing Se last week."

"You're kidding," Aang said thinking of Toph and everyone else in the city.

"Nope," Sokka said. He licked his fingers. "And no one knows why."

"Except that it started after the comet," Suki replied.

No one said anything for a moment until the silence at the table was broken by Aang muttering to himself.

"It could have something to do with the Spirit World, like something knocked out of balance," Aang said considering the possibility. His face was downcast. This was terrible news.

"Maybe." Hakoda continued in his gruff voice, "but right now the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation are very far away. We may have our own problems tomorrow, but tonight is supposed to be a party. Let's enjoy it."

Aang and Katara remembered Sokka's letter. He had written of how everyone was working hard to help rebuild the North Pole, and Sokka had also mentioned the shamans' predictions of possible spirit activity on the equinox. The autumnal equinox was tomorrow.

Within a few moments their table was back to eating and talking happily. Everyone had taken Hakoda's words to heart. Later, when Gran-Gran and Pakku came to sit at each end of the table, they all talked and had a fine time at the celebration.

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_Thanks to the people who have given me any kind of feedback so far. It's much appreciated. And I'll eventually get the next chapter up (in which Aang and Katara finally reconcile, among other things)._


	7. Hidden Places and Stolen Faces

**Chapter Seven: Hidden Places and Stolen Faces**

The tidal wave blocked the sun and threatened to overwhelm the waterbenders below. Katara froze her feet to the ice and kept her movements in rhythm with the men around her. She resisted wiping the sweat off her face. Despite their best efforts to turn the water, the wave crashed onto the ice, blasting all of the benders. Katara stood strong. She was submerged in freezing saltwater that battered her body and went up her nose. Katara bent the water so her head was clear.

"Okay, men!" the man in charge of Katara's group shouted, "let's keep this water moving!" Leaders of the other work parties could also be heard giving orders.

"Hold your stances!"

"The Ocean Spirit may have chosen today to go crazy, but that doesn't mean you're going to lose your heads!"

Katara went along with those around her, moving her arms to push the water back. As the water was gradually pushed back to the ocean it was frozen, and the waterbenders advanced, freezing more as they went until the excess was taken care of. The benders were relieved. They spent the next few minutes resting and congratulating each other.

"Lunchtime!" A woman shouted as everyone went to get in a line.

There had been on and off rainstorms and tidal waves all day. The insane weather had started before sunrise. Katara and the other benders had been dealing with it since then. Katara had never been so sore from bending before. She now knew how hard the tribe worked. Even though today's weather was probably caused by the equinox, Sokka said everyone worked hard every day to rebuild the North Pole.

This was the hottest summer the North Pole had seen in a century. More of the ice had melted than usual. Homes were destroyed and bridges had cracked. The warriors' fleet, moored on an iceberg, was swept away (and only recovered through Sokka's quick thinking.) Half the palace had caved in, destroying the wing that once belonged to Princess Yue. An older man had said this was the worst weather he had seen in sixty years. Some said it because of the comet. Some said it the spirits. Some said it was bad luck caused by both.

All the waterbenders were organized into work parties and worked from sunset to noon. Katara and Aang had arrived last night, but they had been volunteered as soon as possible. The warriors helped. Sokka was on a team that was repairing the boats. The women of the tribe helped by healing and by bringing food out to the men.

Katara grabbed a bowl and chopsticks and got in Gran-Gran's line. Each woman had laid out a blanket and whoever wanted her cooking lined up. As Katara waited she looked around for Aang. He had been in one of the other groups. With the tension between them Katara had been glad for this, but she still wanted to see if he was fine. She did not see him. When Katara reached the front her stomach growled and her arms were too tired to hold her bowl.

"What are you doing?" Gran-Gran said sternly, "no granddaughter of mine should have to wait in line." She smiled as Katara gave her a hug.

"Hey, Gran-Gran. What'd you make?" Katara looked at the spread. "Smells good."

"Honestly, I only made the soup." The older woman wore a wry smile. "And Pakku made the rest, although I'd keep it between us."

Katara filled her bowl. "Master Pakku cook? Isn't that women's work?"

"I haven't made some of these dishes in years or ever, I wasn't the most responsible girl when I was younger, and Pakku didn't want his future wife to be shamed," Gran-Gran said and laughed, "but I wouldn't mention that to him. Probably embarrass him.

"Probably. But have you seen Aang?"

Gran-Gran shook her head, but the person who came up behind her spoke.

"He's at the Spirit Oasis," Master Pakku said, "Yugoda and a few of the others sensed some kind of disturbance so he went to deal with it."

"Then I'll see if he's not too busy to eat some lunch."

"Make sure you take seconds. Your grandmother worked very hard." Pakku gave a curt nod.

"Of course I will." Katara smiled as Gran-Gran winked. Gran-Gran was happier than Katara had seen her in a long time. Katara took her food and found a spot to sit. Katara stacked her dishes when done and set out for the oasis. Sokka, who was taking the time to practice sparring with Suki and the other warriors, warned her not to stray too far or stay too long.

Katara ducked through the low, wooden door to the Spirit Oasis. The tropical heat was refreshing and Katara padded her way across the grass. Yet something felt wrong. Katara could not identify or name the feeling, but she knew something was wrong. "Aang?" Aang was nowhere to be seen. Katara walked beside the koi pond. Tui and La did not circle each other but swam erratically. Looking up, Katara gasped.

Bamboo trees had grown in the waterfall pool. Katara knew those had never been there before. It had an inviting, unearthly aura. Aang must be inside. Katara plunged into the warm water. She waded, pushing back the trees and brushing back leaves that floated on the water around her. Katara stumbled. She looked around. She doubted she was in the mortal world anymore.

The sky was an orange-gray and everything was cast in orange. Like Katara was wearing Teo's goggles. The water moved around Katara's legs like mist. She could not feel the natural pull that came with wading in a pool of water. Ahead of her she saw a monkey meditating. It would know where Aang was. How did Katara know that? Monkeys did not talk or answer questions. She just knew.

"Have you seen my friend?"

"Go away," the monkey said.

"Please I'm looking for--"

"I said go away." The animal opened an eye. "Wait, you're a mortal?"

"Yes, so can you help me?"

"Humph," the monkey replied, "if you need help you should see Koh."

"Koh?"

The monkey nodded. "Why don't you follow that light?"

Katara turned to see what looked like a firefly. It flew away and she followed it.

"That will deal with her," the monkey said and went back to meditating.

Katara was not really aware of what she was doing. Her head felt light and she did not fight the feeling. Katara followed as she was led through the mist-water and up a pile of tree roots. Katara only paused to look at a wolf as tall as the tree trunk she was climbing. That was interesting. A second monkey played at the top. Its face was turned away. There was an opening at the top and Katara went in.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Katara looked around not noticing the centipede on the dark cavern roof. She did not hear its legs click on the stone as it circled in front of her. "Hello?"

A scream came out of the cave. The monkey outside looked up, turning its faceless face to the noise, but it eventually went back to what it was doing.

* * *

Aang rubbed Momo's head, causing the lemur to chitter excitedly.

"I know I should be dealing with the problem at the Spirit Oasis," Aang said, "but I'll get to it later. I just need to think right now." Aang was kneeling on the ice and watching the water through a small fisherman's hole. Aang always talked to Momo when he needed to sort his feelings. Aang sighed.

"I hate not talking to Katara. I want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid. But I know I should deal with my problems and not run like I used to. But—but--" Aang's voice trailed off. He continued, "It's like when I ran away from the Southern Air Temple. I wish I could go back and tell everybody goodbye, but I can't. I'll never have the chance to say goodbye to the people who loved me, I'll never get to tell them how much I cared about them. And I don't want something like that to ever happen again."

Aang looked down at the water. It felt nice to finally say it aloud. Ever since the day he had discovered Monk Gyatso's skeleton, Aang had been terrified he would let it happen again. Aang rarely thought about this, but when he did the thought would nag him for days. He stood up.

"Come on, Momo; let's deal with the Spirit Oasis now." Momo leaped onto the boy's shoulder. "And with Katara tomorrow." Despite Aang's speech about dealing with his problems right away he told himself he would reconcile with Katara tomorrow, not today. Tomorrow was better. Aang walked with his hands in the parka's pockets.

Aang shivered as he entered the oasis. Something was wrong. He knelt beside the pond to observe the fish. Tui and La also seemed to feel that something was wrong. Aang felt their nervousness as they swam. What could be causing such a strong interference? Aang got his answer when he looked up.

"_Woah."_ A grove of bamboo trees stood in the waterfall's mist. "A Spirit World opening," Aang gasped. According to Avatar Roku, openings were rare and usually brought inauspicious tidings to the mortal world. Aang's eyes widened when he saw what was floating in the water.

"_Katara!"_ Aang rushed into the water, scooped her unconscious body into his arms, and ran back onto the grass. He laid Katara on her back. "Katara." Aang propped her head up with his right hand while he ran his left down her body, making sure she had not swallowed water. "Please, Katara, wake up. Wake up." Aang put his mouth to hers and airbent his breath thoughout her body. She did not stir, and Aang realized something. There was no heartbeat.

"No. No." Aang began to cry. "Katara, please. This isn't funny." Even though he knew she would never joke about something like this. Tears ran down his face. He refused to believe Katara was dead. Aang was trying to control his emotions, trying to get hysterical. He knew what could happen. Yet he was sobbing. His frame shook.

Aang put his head on Katara's stomach. "Didn't say goodbye. Katara. No," Aang mumbled, "_I love you_--you can't go. _No. No."_

This was not how things were supposed to end. Katara was his best friend. Katara was his girlfriend, his girl. There was a possibility. Aang turned his teary eyes towards the waterfall. She could be trapped in the Spirit World.

Aang's features hardened. He knew what he had to do. Aang kissed Katara on the lips. "I'll see you when I come back." She could not hear him, but he said it anyway. Aang noticed Katara's two necklaces, Gran-Gran's necklace and the Spirit Oasis vial, trailing on the ground. He unclasped the vial and dipped it into the pond. He rested it against Katara's body. "In case you forget." Aang sat cross-legged beside his girlfriend's lifeless body and began to take deep, measured breaths. Aang's arrows glowed blue. He was in the Spirit World.

In the Spirit World, Aang did not waste time. He said nothing as he walked past the rude monkey he had met last time. He stopped when he saw the hovering light. Aang followed it. If Katara was here it would lead him to her. The thing led Aang on a meandering path that eventually ended at the foot of a tall tree. Aang felt sick. He recognized this place as the home of Koh the Face Stealer. Aang ascended the roots in great leaps. He did not want to think about what being here meant. At the top, Aang saw a crumpled body in the cave entrance.

"Katara?" Aang turned Katara's spirit over. She had no face. Aang held back a scream of agony, calmed himself, and narrowed his eyes. He had feared as much. Koh was going to be dealt with. Aang took a deep breath and made his face expressionless. He went in.

Aang walked to the middle of the dark cave. He waited. "Koh, there's no need to hide. I know you're here." Aang heard a shuffling in the dark.

"Oh, Aang," came a voice Aang recognized, "I worry so much about you. I worry that you don't like me anymore You don't want to talk to me." Koh crawled out in front of Aang. The spirit wore Katara's face. "Are you passionate about me, like romantically? I don't know. Will I ever?"

Aang paled. Were these Katara's doubts? Or was Koh being creative? Aang did not want to know right now.

Koh's face returned to its usual mask-like appearance. "Well if it isn't wonderful to see an old friend." It wore a wicked smile.

"You know why I'm here. Give me back Katara's face."

"You know I can't do that," Koh said in its deep voice, "she's mine now. Although you're certainly not the first to come barging in, demanding what's mine. But I'm sure I've told you that before." The centipede circled Aang who said nothing. "Avatar Kuruk demanded I give the face of his lover back. A foolish mortal, but he eventually realized it was pointless and gave up."

"I am not Avatar Kuruk," Aang said plainly, "I will actively shape my own destiny and I would never give up. Give me back her face."

Koh said nothing for a moment. "Did you know I can borrow the faces of those who have passed. You'd be surprised how many mortals I've lured here." Koh changed its face. It was now a round-faced, pleasant looking woman with long hair and a top knot. She looked fearful.

"_Iroh—Iroh_," the woman pleaded, "my love, how could you leave me? Our unborn child? How could you leave Lu Ten? How? _How?"_

"Quit your tricks, Koh." Aang was inwardly unnerved. Had Iroh been to the Spirit World? Who was Lu Ten? Aang continued, "I will make a deal with you, since I know it is the only way. If I can challenge you for Katara's face and win, you will give back her face. If I lose you can have my face. All you have to do is decide the challenge." Aang knew how much Koh would want an Avatar's face for its collection. Aang's face was calm, but his mind was being given a workout. He knew he had to be creative and quick in dealing with Koh.

"Your face? I doubt you are that stupid. You are the Avatar, worth more than she will ever be. Betting your face, my friend, is a poor notion on your part."

"Why do you care?" Aang said. "Doesn't matter what I wagered if I win."

Koh climbed the walls. "Well you have made foolish decisions regarding her before. Aang kept his eyes level as the centipede crawled above him. "I know how to play many mortal games like Pai Sho--"

"I know how to play Pai Sho."

"Perfect."

As Koh turned away, Aang gave a small smile. He had wondered what game Koh would challenge him to (a game was the only way they could compete as dueling with an immortal spirit was pointless). Somehow a Pai Sho table was found and set up and the two players sat on opposite sides. Aang arranged his tiles as Koh swayed in its spot. The game began. Koh had the first move. Aang was still shocked at the idea of playing a mundane mortal game with an ageless spirit, but he did not let it show. Aang was sure of his decision. He had a trick up his sleeves and at his belt. One of the monks had said an airbender never put themselves in a situation they could think their way out of. Aang hoped he was right.

* * *

"There is still hope," the female shaman said as she held open the door flap.

"Yes," added the male shaman, "the spirit lights still burn, there is still activity in the Spirit World.

A dejected Sokka and Suki walked into the temple, done with their routine visit to the oasis. No one inside had to ask if Katara was still dead or Aang was still in the Spirit World. Sokka's face said everything. Yesterday afternoon, Katara had left to check on Aang and had not come back. The two of them had been found in the Spirit Oasis last night. Except for the bodies there had been nothing out of place in the oasis. The shamans had said it would be best if the bodies were unmoved until the Avatar came back.

Those gathered began to leave, having received the news they had come for. Hakoda looked grim. Gran-Gran frowned, her face becoming even more wrinkled, and Pakku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his. Sokka looked dumbstruck and Suki had her arm around him. Sokka found the situation disturbing and surreal.

Everyone said good-bye and went their separate ways under a spectacular night sky. Shimmering reds, curtains of blue, green, and yellow, rippled in the sky. The shamans said these were the northern lights. The northern lights, or the spirit lights, were a rare sight at the North Pole, only coming about when the divide between the Spirit World and the poles was thin. The northern lights had started yesterday and were still going even though it was not the equinox anymore. They would not go away until the divide between the worlds was more pronounced. They would not go away until Avatar Aang came back, with Katara or not.

* * *

The game did not seem to last that long. Aang moved quickly while Koh's turns took longer. Koh was winning. It was the spirit's turn. Koh moved its tile.

"It's your turn."

Aang looked over the board. He knew what he wanted to do. Was now the right time? Aang felt it was. "You're going to wish you'd never challenged me."

"Really?"

Aang smiled and tapped a tile with his finger. "You must've seen my White Lotus piece, the one I brought from the temple, here the entire game but assumed I didn't know how to play it. As you've done nothing to defend against it. 'A poor notion on your part.'" Aang put his hand on the tile.

"What--what are you--"

Aang pushed the White Lotus tile into the winning spot. "I win."

"No!" the spirit screamed, "No!"

"I think you should give my friend's face back now."

Koh screamed, its tiny centipede legs clutching its face. Aang sat emotionless. He flipped the tile into the air and slid it down his sleeve. The spirit retreated into the cave. Aang heard something behind him. He turned.

"_Katara!"_ Aang ran over to her.

"Aang?" She sat up and held her head.

Aang knelt beside her. "Katara." He put his arms around her and planted kisses all over her surprised face. When she attempted to speak Aang kissed her on the lips. She shut her eyes and went with it. After an odd sleep it was a wonderful thing to wake up to. Katara had no idea what happened, but Aang was here. That was the most important thing right now. Aang helped her up and down the tree. Aang stopped some distance away. He turned so that he and Katara were facing each other.

"Katara."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for I've handled the situation, with us and what you did. I hate what you did, Katara, but that doesn't mean I should've avoided the situation. Or let it drag out as it has. It's an insult to our friendship, you deserve better."

"Aang, can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm _so_ tired."

"Oh sorry." Aang noticed how groggy she looked. "But we're friends again?"

"Never stopped. Never will."

Aang took her hands and returned their spirits to the mortal world. Katara choked awake as Aang came to beside her. She looked around, dazed. She made out Aang's face and smiled. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

_Dislaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_Feedback is always appreciated._


	8. Lost and Found

**Chapter Eight: Lost and Found**

Katara said nothing. She waited for Aang to talk and watched the water passing under the bridge they stood on. The bridge was melting under the harsh, morning sun, but Katara leaned on the side. Aang stood beside her. They had returned from the Spirit World two days ago and had spent yesterday recuperating. Katara occasionally felt lightheaded. She and Aang were supposed to be with Master Pakku and the other benders, but Aang had pulled her aside to talk.

"Katara, do you remember what I told you in the Spirit World?"

"Yeah," Katara replied as she turned her gaze from the water to her friend, "I remember." Even though she only recalled snatches of her journey to the Spirit World, Aang's words were vivid.

"I told you," Aang said, "how awful I feel for not dealing with what happened between us. You died, Katara, and I thought you had died angry with me, not my friend anymore. Like I'd lost you. That we'd never get—get--" Aang choked.

"Aang, I understand--"

"_Please_. Don't talk. There's some stuff I need to say to you."

Katara nodded and was silent.

Aang continued, "I thought we'd never get the change to hug or talk or be friends again. And I don't want to ever go through that again. I'm not saying we'll never argue or disagree, but we'll deal with it. We'll deal with it." He said the last part as if to himself. "And," Aang began, "It hurts that you think I can't handle my own problems. _I_ was the one who needed a firebending master. _I_ wanted Zuko to be my teacher. _I_ trusted him. If he would have done anything to hurt you or anyone else, it'd be my fault. I'd deal with it."

"What?!" Katara was aghast. "I'd never think that. You may be goofy and immature sometimes and need a little looking after, but I'd never think of you as some incapable child." Katara shook her head in disbelief. "When I first met you, I told Gran-Gran that I sensed great wisdom in you. I could tell you were special. Even before I knew you were the Avatar."

"You really said that?"

"Yeah, but I doubt Gran-Gran believed me. You had you tongue stuck to your staff or were going on about the wonders of the outhouses."

"Drawing on my great stores of wisdom, huh?"

"Of course, Sifu Aang."

Katara and Aang laughed together. This lightened the situation and caused a couple in an ice gondola to look up. Aang and Katara collected themselves, and Aang began talking in a serious tone.

"When you told me this I also felt kinda betrayed. I mean, you went behind my back. I'm pretty trusting and forgiving, but you didn't tell me. And I'm the person it was about."

"I did the right thing at the time, and I'm not sorry," Katara said adamantly.

"I know you're not sorry, and I know you're gonna stand by your decision," Aang replied, "your determination is one of the things I love about you but that doesn't mean being sneaky. Most of the time I support your decisions, but if I don't it doesn't you have to do it behind my back."

Katara thought on this. "I guess you're right," she began slowly, "I can try to be a bit more honest and not so—so— uh, meddling? Overbearing?" She said the last words as if she was trying them out, to see if they applied to her. They were hard to say.

Aang nodded. Those descriptions were close to what he would have used. "I know we should be honest with each other. And I don't know anything about dating, but I think we should still be open with each other. Even more so."

"What makes you think I know anymore about dating than you do? But you're right. We're in this together."

"Together," Aang repeated quietly.

Katara and Aang hugged. All was fine for now. It felt so good to be together again. They kissed. The kiss was awkward but amazing. They were in this together; that was amazing on its own. Katara closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she felt Aang falling through her arms. He was gone. Katara panicked. "Aang!" Her heart slowed when she saw the Aang-sized hole in the bridge. She looked through.

Aang waved. He stood on an ice block he had bent. "I'm okay." He raised himself back to the bridge and climbed back on. He wore a goofy grin. They used their waterbending to repair the hole Aang had melted through and went to meet Master Pakku. They went hand-in-hand.

When the two of them arrived, they saw a group of young men spread out in front of Pakku. It was a class, not the usual work party. None of the young men looked happy. Since arriving, Katara had noticed how unhappy the citizens of the North Pole looked, drained from constant work and war reparations. Aang thought all the class needed was some fun.

Master Pakku turned from his class. "Well, well. It's nice you two are as predictable as ever. I've given up hope of my two female pupils ever arriving on time."

"Sorry," Katara said.

"Yeah, sorry," Aang replied. "Wait, I'm not a girl."

Pakku raised an eyebrow as a few of the boys snickered. "Really? Your ensemble says something quite different." Some of the boys started laughing and one shouted Aang was looking good.

Aang looked down at the purple parka Katara had given him. What was wrong with it? The ends were gray from age, and the pattern on the chest was faded, but it was still very warm.

"Oh sorry," Katara said, "I should've mentioned your coat is a woman's coat." At Aang's puzzled look, Katara went on. "You know the kind of parkas women wear?"

Aang looked around. He could see what she was talking about. Pakku and the other boys wore dark blue coats. Katara's light purple parka, with its intricate triangle design, was twin to his own. "I'd never noticed," Aang said. Some of the boys were calling out.

"Nice coat!"

"If only I weren't married!" This caused much laughter. One whistled.

"Ignore them," Katara said, "I think the purple brings out your eyes."

"You really think so?" Aang clasped his hands together and batted his eyelashes. He loved how his antics were cheering the group up. "I do _try_."

This caused more laughter that only stopped when Pakku quieted the class. He assigned Katara and Aang extra warm-ups for tardiness. Katara enjoyed the warm-ups, but Aang grimaced the entire time. Even though Aang was glad his silliness had eased some of the tension. When they were done, Pakku had everyone split up into pairs for friendly fights. The opponents were harder than last time, and Katara did not seem to know the meaning of 'friendly fight.' Katara did not consider the fight over until both boys were buried in snow. Aang defended. He hated unnecessary fighting, even in practice, and casually defended the waterbenders' attacks. After a victory, Aang was the one who pulled the men out of the snow, told them they did well, and where they could use improvement.

Aang also learned a lesson that had nothing to do with waterbending. He learned not to bother Katara in a waterbending class. Shortly before noon, Aang had flirtatiously flicked water at Katara, but she had seen this as a challenge. She had formed a tsunami and sent it after her boyfriend. Class was going well until Sokka brought the bad news.

Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and a small group of warriors interrupted the class. They asked Master Pakku if he knew anything about a young waterbender who had gone missing. The missing man was the waterbender who had sat across the table from Katara and Aang on the First Night. Pakku had not seen the man and looked uncharacteristically alarmed at the news. No one in the class had seen him either. This made everyone worried and search groups were formed. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and three others were grouped together. As the seven searched, calling out for the young man, talked turned to Aang's parka.

"Actually, I'm not surprised," Suki said, "everything here is so—so separate. It's interesting."

Katara replied, "'Interesting'?"

"I talked to a healer yesterday, a sweet girl, who told me about the Seven Nights," Suki began, "and about the gifts. Very interesting. It's been three days since there's been a ceremony, so Gran-Gran's going to get four gifts tonight. And each gift has a meaning."

"You mean the fairytale about the Moon and Ocean being some lovey-dovey couple?" Sokka shook his head. "They're nice, but really."

"What's wrong with them?" Katara asked.

"Those stories aren't true. I mean they talk about the Moon and Ocean like people."

"They're fish," Aang said. "Close enough, right?"

"You've always believed that stuff, Katara," Sokka replied. Katara said nothing. Her brother was never interested in spirituality, but it was obvious Katara and Aang's excursion to the Spirit World had terrified him. Sokka ignored any explanation, saying all that mattered was they had returned.

"Anyway," Suki continued, "on the second night a new parka is given. This represents the annual snowfall which naturally rebuilds the pole after the summer. The third, or was it fourth or fifth, is a new house. The house symbolizes the Spirit Oasis, the final home for the Moon and Ocean. And I don't remember the rest." Suki frowned and asked the men if they knew. None had celebrated the Seven Nights.

"It's still interesting," Aang added encouragingly as Suki agreed and another conversation began. The group combed the area, looking for any sign of the lost waterbender.

* * *

Morale was low at lunch. The young waterbender had not been found. The men's heads were low as they ate. The women, who had brought the food, looked forlorn also. Aang and Katara filled their bowls. Aang sighed.

"Everyone is so down," Aang said, "they need a little bit of fun, something to cheer them up, encourage them."

"That's one idea I'd have to agree with," came Gran-Gran's voice from behind Katara.

"Gran-Gran," Katara gasped. She had not seen her grandmother there.

"Who else?" The older woman replied. She stood between Aang and Katara. "The people of the North Pole have always been too serious. I should know."

"Wait," Katara said, "are you encouraging-- _having fun_?" The idea was shocking.

"Of course."

"What can we do?" Aang looked at the sad teenagers who comprised his and Katara's class.

Gran-Gran answered as Katara got herself some fish. "When I was younger the elders always made us work hard. No one was allowed to be idle. Yet," she went on, "that didn't always mean we listened to them. Sometimes I'd get a few of my friends together, like Pakku and Yugoda, to go dancing or play games or go sledding."

"Gran-Gran, you rebel," Katara said. Had her grandmother really been like that? Gran-Gran smiled.

Aang's face lit up like he had an idea. He excused himself and went over to the waterbenders. Katara wondered what he was up to.

"Gran-Gran?"

"Yes?"

"Were the adults really that strict?" Katara finished filling her bowl and looked at Gran-Gran. Gran-Gran nodded.

"Why wouldn't they be? There was a war on. The elders said a tribesman died every minute we idled, like most of the young men my age. That if we didn't do what we were told and uphold the customs our culture would die, like the Air Nomads." Gran-Gran added, as an afterthought, "It's why I ran away."

Katara said, "I thought you ran away so you wouldn't have to marry Pakku."

"That was only one of the many things I hated about life at the North Pole."

Katara said nothing as she spotted Sokka and Suki and sat beside them. Katara, Sokka, and Suki talked and watched Aang. Aang was organizing a group of young men to build small snow mounds.

"What is he doing?" Sokka asked when he pulled his face out of his bowl, bits of food stuck to his face.

"Whatever it is," Suki replied, "those guys look excited about something."

Katara had a hunch Aang was building a sledding course. She was right. Those who had finished eating gathered around. Aang was seated on a slab of ice and slid down the first hill. He slid up the second and steered around both of them, finishing with a crash landing. Others began sledding. The younger men made their own sleds and some started taking their wives with them. There were excited screams and laughter from the sledders. Aang called Katara over. She got up and went over to him.

"Come on," Aang said. He was sitting on the front end of his ice sled and patted the back.

Katara got on. Aang settled himself between her legs and she put her arms around him. Together they pushed off. Katara found this more enjoyable than penguin sledding. Penguin sledding was faster and more exciting, but Katara liked sledding with Aang so close. Katara and Aang were still sledding when lunch ended. The search groups reunited and set out again. Katara noticed the sledders seemed more upbeat and eager to work.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki's group walked the eastern edge of the North Pole. Between calls for the lost waterbender, Suki told of how the sledding reminded her of winters on Kyoshi Island. She said the girls always went sledding after morning chores and exercises, except the one who had to clean the statue. No one liked cleaning the snow and bird droppings off the gigantic statue. Sokka complained the eight bowls of food had gone through him. The three men said little. When it got dark, Aang lit a fire in his hand.

They continued walking the shoreline until one of the young men pointed and shouted, "Look! It's coming out of the water!"

Everyone looked and ran over to the shape that crawled onto the ice. It was the lost waterbender. In the light from Aang's fire, it could be seen he was almost frozen. He wore no coat and his clothes were shreds. The man stammered, "P-P-Pi--" and collapsed.

Katara bent over him. She ran her hands along his body to see if he needed healing. He was fine but unconscious. Sokka and the men hoisted the body between them. Aang clasped the unconscious waterbender's hands and warmed them with firebending. Aang's hands glowed. Nothing happened.

The seven of them moved as fast as they could to the healing igloo. Inside, the waterbender was laid on a table and women worked over him. People came to the igloo when it became known the man had been found. Katara saw Pakku. The old man looked concerned. Everyone waited while the healers worked. After an hour, the handsome, young waterbender came to. He spit up water and called for a blanket. Aang and Katara's group listened as he began to talk.

"I--I--It was awful," he shivered as Yugoda handed him a hot drink. He took a sip. "Earth Kingdom pirates. Here."

"Earth Kingdom," Katara began.

"Pirates?" Aang finished.

"What?!" Sokka exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

The man nodded and explained. He had been checking the ice for Master Pakku, seeing if any repairs needed to be made, when he had seen the Earth Kingdom ships docked on the ice. The boats had looked friendly and he had gone to greet them. They had been pirate ships. The pirates had kidnapped him and set sail. He had escaped by waterbending his ties off, leaving his heavy coat and gloves behind, and swimming back. Sokka asked if he remembered anything about the pirates. The young man did not.

This news worried everyone. What would pirates be doing here? Had they docked undetected? How had no one else noticed? None of this made sense. Aang and Katara looked at each other. Both were worried.

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_Comments are always appreciated._


	9. Gifts and Blessings

**Chapter Nine: Gifts and Blessings**

"Let's see. There are mysterious pirates." Aang held up a finger. "Tsunamis, spirits, earthquakes, rebuilding the Air Nation, and the mess in the Fire Nation." Aang counted these off on his fingers. "Did I forget any?"

Katara walked beside him. "I know there's a lot of stuff going on in the world, but with you as the Avatar, we'll get through this. You have everything you already need to deal with this." She put her arm around him and pressed her cheek to his. They crossed an ice bridge "We may have only come for the wedding, but we've helped rebuild the North Pole. And you closed a Spirit World opening. What if you weren't here and someone else stumbled in?"

"I know." Aang sighed. "But I keep feeling as if I'm gonna need to add to Sokka's old to-do list to keep track of everything."

"Don't say that too loudly. He might actually hear you."

Aang smiled. It was rumored Sokka still had his massive to-do list from their trip through the Fire Nation, ready to unroll at any time. Katara and Aang continued along the canal. Gran-Gran and Pakku's wedding was tonight, so Aang and Katara were going to help with the preparations. It was early morning and the streets were empty. Everyone was either sleeping or already helping with the wedding. Aang and Katara walked with their arms around each other. Katara heard Aang whisper something.

"Did you say something?"

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"What were you thinking?"

"About what you said, how I have everything I need to get through this." Aang looked at her. "And you're right. I have you."

Aang kissed Katara beside her mouth. She flushed from surprise, but when Aang kissed Katara on the lips she kissed him back. Katara held Aang's face as they put their foreheads together. Their excited breaths came out in clouds. They continued kissing, silently taking each other in. Neither of them noticed the other couple coming down the canal.

"_What are you doing to my sister?"_

"Sokka!" Katara and Aang separated. Sokka looked stunned. Suki stood behind him.

"W-what are you two doing?" Sokka stammered, "G-Gran-Gran. Looking for you. But—but what are you two doing?!"

Aang was too stunned and embarrassed to say anything, but Katara spoke. "I don't know, spending time with my boyfriend?"

"_Boyfriend?" _Sokka squeaked.

"Yes."

"How? When?"

"Katara and Aang have been dating since Ba Sing Se," Suki answered. "And I think they make a cute couple." She smiled. Sokka's mouth hung open.

"Don't tell me you're _that_ clueless," Katara said.

"No," Sokka replied, "I just wouldn't expect you and Aang—what are you two doing together?" He wagged a finger. "If you two are touching or doing anything inna--"

"Shut up, Sokka." Katara smacked her brother's hand away.

"No busy fingers?" Suki grinned. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"_Suki_." Sokka blushed. Aang gave a snort of laughter and Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What?" Suki said, "It's true. And you said if Katara had to date anyone, you'd want it to be Aang."

"Suki, I told you that in private!"

Aang spoke. "You said that?"

"Yeah." Sokka sighed and hung his head.

"Oh, Sokka." Katara could see how hard it was for her over-protective brother to admit that. "I'm glad you approve." She hugged him. Even though Katara would have dated Aang whether Sokka gave his blessing or not, she was glad her brother had approved.

"Although this doesn't mean I approve of any shenanigans."

"Shenanigans?" Aang said. "Never."

They separated. Katara went with Suki to where the women were. Aang and Sokka went in another direction. Suki led Katara to a small igloo. Noise came from inside. Women were everywhere. They were cooking, talking, and bustling about to prepare for the wedding reception. Katara and Suki found Gran-Gran in a side room. The older woman was trying on some of her clothes for tonight and talking to Yugoda and a few other women. Gran-Gran was doing most of the talking.

Katara smiled. Since returning to the North Pole, Gran-Gran was happier than Katara had ever seen her. Katara knew why. The older woman had been lonely. Gran-Gran rarely spoke or smiled, doing so even less after her daughter's death. Katara had always wondered her stern grandmother could have a vivacious daughter like Kya. Katara now knew it was because Gran-Gran had been like her mother. Katara could tell. Kya had told the best stories; anything would have reminded Kya of a story she could tell. She had told the best scary stories. Gran-Gran was the same way. She had only used to tell of the Avatar, but now Katara liked hearing about her younger days.

Katara and Suki were going to wait until Gran-Gran was done talking, but Gran-Gran called them over. They greeted each other. The two girls asked how they could help, and Gran-Gran told them help was needed in the kitchen. As Katara was about to go with Suki, Gran-Gran asked Katara if she could hand her a bracelet that lay nearby. Katara did.

Gran-Gran put on the bracelet and inspected herself. She noticed her granddaughter's bothered expression in the mirror. "What's wrong, my little waterbender?"

"Nothing," Katara began, but under Gran-Gran's gaze continued. "I think it's great you and Master Pakku are getting, but why are you marrying him now when you didn't want to before?"

The woman turned to look at Katara. "I've always like Pakku, but I hated life here. I put up with it for so long. But when my parents arranged my marriage to Pakku, it was too much; I wasn't ready for it, so I ran away. Didn't think twice. I certainly don't regret it."

Gran-Gran had already told Katara how she had a good life at the South Pole. She had loved Katara's grandfather and had given Kya a better life than she had. Gran-Gran's only regret was not leaving a letter for her parents or Pakku. It made Katara think of Aang's situation with the monks. Katara stood, saying nothing, as Gran-Gran continued.

"Live you life on your own terms," Gran-Gran said, "but I'm sure I told you that enough times when you were younger." Gran-Gran held up a pair of earrings she was supposed to wear tonight. She sighed. "Don't know why I'm supposed to wear these ugly things."

"I think they look fine," Katara said. She gave her grandmother a hug and went to help Suki.

* * *

Aang and Sokka walked in an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say. Sokka coughed and cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the time Katara had us visit Madame Fuu, that fortuneteller?" Sokka asked.

"You mean Madame _Wu_?" Aang corrected. He remembered rescuing Madame Wu's town from an erupting volcano. He also remembered his attempts to woo Katara. Aang wondered where Sokka was going with this.

"Mu, Chu, it doesn't matter." Sokka waved his hand and continued. "I remember you asking me for advice on women, but you weren't talking about Meng, were you?"

"Meng?" Aang wrinkled his face and scratched his head in concentration. He could not remember who Meng was. Then he remembered. "You mean the girl with the hair?"

"Yep."

Aang answered apprehensively. "No, I wasn't talking about her." Now Sokka knew he had been asking about Katara.

"Thought so."

Nothing more was said until the boys made it to the place where the men were getting ready. They were turned away as no help was needed, and Sokka and Aang already had their clothes. Sokka waved his arms and sputtered. What were they supposed to do now? Aang remembered the shamans saying they had something to give him before he and Katara left tomorrow. So, he and Sokka went to the temple. One of the hooded, female shamans greeted the boys and took them inside. The shamans had been expecting Aang.

Inside, four shamans tended a crimson fire in the center of the room. Each one chanted and tossed herbs into the fire. It changed color. Aang and Sokka were led past them. Aang admired the carvings in the ice of the temple's arched ceiling. The outlines of stars and other heavenly bodies could be seen. Aang wondered if the images were accurate, an actual map of the sky. Was this how the night sky looked on the winter solstice? He wondered this as the woman took him and Sokka into a tiny side room. It was a storeroom. The shelves were stocked with herbs and drugs sealed in jars or wrapped in waterproof seal blubber. A preparation table stood along one wall. Sokka examined labels and Aang resisted the urge to sneeze. The shaman took a small, earthen pot off a shelf and handed in ceremoniously to Aang.

"Avatar Aang," the woman began, as Aang peeked into the pot and made a face. "We have wanted to give you this since the equinox, when your friend journeyed into the Spirit World. Does your friend still suffer from headaches?"

Aang nodded and closed the lid on the waxy, cream-colored substance. Katara came down with headaches daily.

"Well, this is to help with that. Burn some of this for your friend when she begins to feel faint, and she should be fine." The shaman gave a small smile. "And do not look so sad, Avatar. Our gift may not look like much, but it is an auspicious sign." When Sokka asked how a jar of earwax could bring good fortune, the woman explained.

The jar Aang had been given, along with some of the other drugs, had been a recent gift from the Fire Nation. Only the Fire Nation had the ingredients and the knowledge to make them, but these items had become rare during the war. If the nations could reestablish trade, it would benefit everyone (especially the Water Tribe where common crops, like rice and tea, were prized). It was a step in the right direction. It was something good that had come out of the mess in the world.

Aang remembered something Monk Gyatso told him about the Western Air Temple. The sisters there had kept bees. Their honey had been world-renowned, and every year the Fire Lord would receive a small pot as a birthday gift. Aang wondered if one day the temple would have beekeeping inhabitants again. Or even inhabitants. Aang told himself the temple would. He would make sure of it.

Aang bowed to the shaman. "Thank you for this gift. I'm sure it is a sign of good things to come." The shaman bowed and Aang and Sokka left the temple.

* * *

The wedding was held in the Spirit Oasis. Katara stood with Aang, Suki, and the rest of her family. Pakku's guests were the handsome, young waterbender and his wife. Everyone waited anxiously in the tropical, night air. Gran-Gran waited alone in front of the tall, blue doorframe beside the koi pond. Her bangles, earrings, and the ornaments in her white hair glittered. She wore a slitted, purple dress with pants underneath. Glancing around, Katara's gaze caught Aang's. She smiled. He squeezed her hand and smiled back.

The door to the Spirit Oasis opened. A shaman entered. Pakku came behind in his wedding furs. Everyone waited in excited silence as the men moved to join Gran-Gran.

"With the blessing of the Moon, under his sky," the shaman began, "let the man give his final gift, himself. Let the circle be complete, let the words be spoken."

Gran-Gran and Pakku clasped hands. The guests did the same. Katara held Aang's, Sokka held Suki's, and Hakoda placed a hand on his son and daughter's shoulder. Gran-Gran and Pakku said the traditional vows. They smiled at each other and seemed to radiate happiness. Katara wanted to look the same at her wedding. After the vows, Gran-Gran and Pakku kissed each other and continued holding hands as they left the oasis. The guests followed.

"To the after party!" the young waterbender's wife called.

Only the immediate friends and family attended the wedding, but everyone celebrated afterwards. Weddings were a community event. Gran-Gran and Pakku led the growing procession through the city. People came out, cheering, carrying gifts, and congratulating the couple, and attached themselves to the wedding party. Aang and Katara were swimming in a sea of people. The crowd was led to a series of massive tents outside the city.

Aang and Katara's group was swept into one. Tables and lanterns were arranged along the tent walls. The tables were laden with steaming dishes. All had been cooked by members of the community. Gran-Gran and Pakku took a table by themselves. Aang plopped into a spot and Katara sat beside him. Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda joined them. For the past week every night had been a party, so the group knew what to do. They served themselves and began talking and eating.

"_Mmmm."_ Sokka talked with his mouth full. "Did you try the sea brine squid Yugoda made? Delicious!" He chewed contentedly.

"Sounds nasty," Katara replied as Aang stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Let me try some," Suki said. Sokka scooped some up with his chopsticks and fed it to her. "Salty, but surprisingly delicious."

This prompted Sokka to continue feeding his girlfriend. Sokka and Suki sighed, ate, and gazed at each other romantically. Hakoda was too busy talking to Bato to notice. Aang and Katara talked.

"Wasn't the wedding great?" Aang poured himself a drink. "I've always loved going to weddings."

"It was wonderful," Katara replied. "Even though this was the first wedding I've ever been to."

"For real?"

Katara nodded. "But the whole thing, the vows, the engagement necklace, it was so nice. It makes me think," Katara paused. "Well it kinda made me think about if—if I were to possibly get married someday." She quickly added, "When I'm older of course."

"Of course."

"I mean I'm much too young," Katara said, "but it's nice. It's—it's--" She was thinking of the right word. She did not want to sound silly or embarrass herself further. Katara already felt foolish for what she had said to Aang.

"Romantic?" Aang tried.

"Yes, romantic."

"Yeah," Aang began. "That's why I like weddings, too. But I especially love the dancing."

Katara smiled. She got the hint. Instead of saying anymore and embarrassing herself, Katara got up to dance with Aang. A few other couples were dancing to the drum beats. Katara and Aang danced and laughed with each other. Later, Sokka and Suki began to dance wildly. Throughout the night, everyone danced, switching partners and having fun. Aang and Katara were going to leave tomorrow, but they took advantage of the time they had left at the North Pole.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_This chapter took a longer time to write than I thought it would, between school and a bit of writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed Aang and Katara's last chapter at the North Pole._


	10. Stars and Surprises

**Chapter Ten: Stars and Surprises**

"And that one's the dragon."

"Where? I can't see it." Katara's gaze followed Aang's arm as he pointed out the constellation. To Katara, the stars did not look like a dragon. She told this to Aang, and he laughed, snuggled closer, and began to tell the story behind the constellation. Katara smiled as she listened.

It was almost three days since Aang and Katara had left the North Pole to return to the Northern Air Temple. It had been a bittersweet experience, wonderful seeing friends and family again but sad that everyone had to go their separate ways. Katara's family was part of a group sailing to finally rebuild to the South Pole. Sometimes Katara thought it would be wonderful to go with them. Suki had left to rejoin the other Kyoshi Warriors and help out in the Earth Kingdom. Katara was sure Sokka was taking it hard.

Now, Aang and Katara were laying on Appa's back and gazing at the passing night sky. Katara lay on her back with her arm around Aang. Aang rested his head on her chest. The air was cold, but Aang warmed them. His glowing hand rested on a small, exposed part of Katara's stomach. Between the sensation of Aang's firebending and his body so close to hers, Katara was content and warm.

"And that one," Aang said, "is—is—well I forgot. But the story's about a girl who weaves."

"How do you know so much about stars?" The only star Katara could identify was the North Star. Her mother had always pointed it out to her.

"The monks," Aang answered. "I used to know a lot of names, but I guess I've forgotten some in the past hundred years."

"You probably still know more than most people," Katara replied. Aang said he doubted it. "Are you kidding me? You're one of the smartest people I know. Probably top in your Air Nomad class." Katara believed this. Sometimes Aang still acted silly and immature (he could always make her laugh, if his antics did not get out of hand), but he was smart. He knew a little bit about everything.

Aang frowned. "You'd be surprised." His tone was sad.

"What's wrong?"

Aang sighed. Katara's comment brought up parts of his past. Things he had not remembered in a long time. "I wasn't as great as you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

Aang said nothing for a moment, but sighed and told Katara. Aang had been one of the most promising boys at the Southern Air Temple. Until it became known he was the Avatar. The boys treated him differently, and Aang stopped standing out in lessons. He became one of the worst students. Aang had hoped this would make them his friends again. He had wanted to be friends with everyone.

Katara saw how these memories affected Aang. He sounded nostalgic at his memories of the temple and ashamed at how easily he had given into peer pressure. Katara could see this was hard for him to admit. She was touched that Aang was telling her this. When Aang was done talking, Katara told him this and pulled him closer. They watched the stars in silence.

These memories made Aang think of his pupils at the Northern Air Temple. Were they practicing on their own? Had they improved? Did they understand his teachings? That gave his pupil's problems. Aang hoped they had. Yet, Aang had doubts. He had been a poor, easily discouraged student, so how could he expect to be a good airbending master? Some said stars were windows to the Spirit World which allowed your loved ones to watch you. If this was true, Aang hoped he could continue Air Nomad culture and make the watching monks proud. He hoped he could impress himself.

Cold, autumn air rushed over Appa. Aang and Katara covered up and continued taking in the night. The two fell asleep cuddled together, dreaming their last dreams before they reached the temple.

* * *

The thick book fell off the shelf and into Hana's arms. She smiled. Her airbending was getting better. Hana carried the book across the room to set it on one of the library's low tables. A tall, chubby boy named Yuan and a short-haired girl sat at the table. They had come to the Northeast Tower after breakfast to find a book on gliding. Hana had offered to find it for them. As Hana placed the book on the table, the two of them thanked Hana and continued talking.

"Have you heard about the Rough Rhinos?" Yuan asked. "Finally on trial in the Fire Nation for their crimes."

"Finally," the short-haired girl replied. "Took them long enough."

Hana clasped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful. Finally the people who destroyed your town can be brought to justice."

Yuan and the short-haired girl looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" The girl said, "The Rough Rhinos didn't destroy Yun Zhen."

"But—but—Teo," Hana sputtered in her quiet voice, "Teo said the Rough Rhinos did destroy your town. He saw them and fell out of the tree and—and--" Teo had told her how his hometown had been destroyed. What could these two be talking about?

"Our town was destroyed by a flood," Yuan said. "My parents call it 'The Deluge.'"

"Yeah," the short-haired girl added. "Unless 'deluge' is another name for 'gang of Fire Nation thugs.'"

Hana looked between them. She said nothing. Had Teo lied or had be forgotten that part?

Yuan continued. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you that. I mean, it's how his mother died."

"Teo said he didn't know how his mother died." Hana bit her lip in confusion. She did not handle confusion well. So had he lied about everything? Yet, Teo was her friend and was honest. Or so she had thought. Before Hana could ask for further explanation, another of Aang's pupil's ran into the library.

"Didn't you hear?!" The boy's eyes were wide. "Master Aang and Katara are back!"

"What?!" The short-haired girl exclaimed.

"They're back from the North Pole. Teo's already writing the greeting in the sky."

No one moved or said anything.

"Well, come on," the boy said.

The four of them ran out of the library. Everyone went where they needed to go. Yuan, the short-haired girl, and the boy ran out to the runway and Hana headed in another direction. On the windy runway, most of the temple's youth had already assembled. Teo and the other gliders flew about. 'Welcome Back Avatar Aang and Katara' was written in the sky in tall, smoke characters.

Aang, Katara, and Appa could be seen in the sky. Momo flew ahead. Aang and Katara were surprised to see the greeting party, but when the fliers shouted a greeting, they shouted one back. Aang steered Appa onto the runway. Aang and Katara were set upon by Earth Kingdom children when they dismounted. Some said 'hello', some hugged them, and Aang's pupil's grabbed his arms.

"Master Aang, Master Aang," one boy chirped. "We've got a surprise for you."

"You'll like it," the short-haired girl said.

Aang and Katara were pulled through the crowd. They were being led into the temple. Katara had no idea what was happening, so she looked to Aang. Aang shrugged. He did not know either, but he liked surprises. Wondering that the surprise was, Aang looked around the clean tower. Then it hit him.

"The temple," Aang gasped. "You've cleaned the temple." His eyes were wide.

The soot on the walls was gone, the nomads' mosaics now visible. Clean water flowed from the air bison fountain. The statues had been dusted. Fewer pipes ran along the walls and to the small, metal elevator. Aang rushed to one of the walls and began to run his hands along it. His class had listened to him. His class had understood the message for themselves. This was a good start. Aang ran about, exclaiming excitedly. Aang barely listened as his pupil's explained how they had tidied the entire temple, leaving only the elevators and ramps as it was the only way for everyone to get around. Or how Teo said he had never realized how amazing the temple was.

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Aang, there's something else they have to show you."

"Okay."

The Earth Kingdom children led Aang to the door of the inner sanctum. It was the room Teo's father had used to store war machines. The group stood outside the tall door. Aang wanted to airbend the door open, but he was told to wait.

"Where's Hana?" Yuan whispered to Aang's pupils.

"Not here," the short-haired girl replied.

Aang was impatient. He moved to open the door when a voice came from behind him.

"No, wait! Let me!" Hana called. As everyone turned to look at her, Hana started running straight at the group. She quickly maneuvered, running along the wall before coming down in front of the door. Hana pulled out a pair of pink fans she kept at her belt. The girl moved through a series of airbending stances. Wind hissed through the door's whorled locks. The door creaked open.

"You're an airbender." Katara was shocked. Ty Lee's cousin could airbend.

Hana nodded and smiled as Aang grabbed her.

"I can't believe it." Aang held Hana by her arms. "Another airbender." He bounced up and down as if he was going to start dancing. He spoke quickly. "I'm not the world's only airbender anymore. How did you learn airbending? When did you finally get it?"

"I don't know," Hana said. "I guess it's because I had a good teacher."

Aang surprised everyone by hugging her. This was beyond anything Aang had expected. When Aang received his prophetic dream about returning airbending to the world, he had begun instructing the youth of the Northern Air Temple. Aang had been uncertain about getting results. If no one had been able to bend, Aang had at least hoped the people here would begin to learn respect for the temple. Both had happened.

Aang was so happy. He resisted the urge to cry. Katara noticed how Aang seemed to be holding back tears, but the Avatar stood straight and strode proudly through the door. The inner sanctum had been tidied. Yet, unlike everything else Aang and Katara had seen today, this came as no surprise.

* * *

"Watch me."

Aang's five pupils watched him move through a set of airbending stances. Katara and Teo also observed from their spots by the courtyard wall.

It was evening. The sun was low; the stars would be out soon. A warm breeze blew, smelling of the orange and white wildflowers that grew on the mountain.

Aang and Katara had been given a tour of the temple earlier. They had wanted to relax after their trip, but Aang's class had begged for a lesson. It was impossible for Aang to refuse. Katara knew why. She saw how happy Aang looked teaching, telling jokes, and airbending. She saw how happy Aang looked now that he was here. Aang's impromptu lesson was inspired by his and Katara's trip to the North Pole.

"Now, Hana," Aang said as he finished a move. "To answer your question, this is how airbending is like waterbending. In airbending you have to balance many forces. There are many chaotic outside forces, like the wind, and chaos within which you have to deal with. Without the right control these forces can get away from you."

"I know," Hana admitted. "My bending sometimes blows up or backfires."

Aang continued. "This can be understood better if you understand waterbending. Unlike with airbending, waterbending only deals with two forces, yin-yang. Two outside forces, two inside forces."

"Like qi," the short-haired girl said. "Before he died in the flood, my uncle was an acupuncturist. Talked about it all the time."

"That's right." Aang explained this idea further. He explained how Water Tribe life was built on this philosophy of duality. Everything came in twos, yin-yang, Moon-Ocean, man-woman, waterbender-healer, North Pole-South Pole.

As Aang talked, Katara saw something in the sky. "Is that a bird?"

"Probably," Teo replied. "Some hawk's been circling for days."

"Hawky!" Katara watched as Sokka's message hawk circled in the sky. Katara held out her arm and the bird landed on it. Had Sokka sent them a letter already? Katara was excited. She untied the letter. The envelope was worn. The envelope's green, wax seal was stamped with a flying boar.

"Aang, we've gotten a letter from Toph!"

"What?"

Katara waved the envelope. Aang told his class to wait and joined Katara to read Toph's letter.

_As Dictated by Lady Toph Bai Fong to Madame Xiu_

_Dearest Avatar Aang and the Lady Katara,_

_I hope this letter, along with the invitations to my Debutante Ball, finds you two in good health. I apologize for the briefness of his letter, but there is much preparation to do for the ball._

_Best wishes,_

_Lady Toph Bai Fong_

_P.S. As my guests I expect you to arrive looking your very best. Dress to impress, I always say._

"'Dress to impress?'" Aang raised his eyebrows. "Would Toph say that?"

"The day she stops calling you Twinkle-toes, which will never happen." Katara pulled the invitations out of the envelope. "I wonder how much Toph actually said and how much Madame Xiu edited."

"We can ask her when we see her," Aang said. He had forgotten about the ball.

Toph was working on improving relations with her parents. She wanted her parents to finally acknowledge she existed, to let the world know. It was Madame Xiu's idea to have Toph attend a debutante ball. Aang and Katara doubted Toph wanted her coming out to be at a fancy Earth Kingdom party, but they figured she was compromising with her family.

The invitations were on thick, cream stationery stamped with a coin background. Teo noted it was expensive and machine made. The writing was in gold calligraphy. It read 'To the holder, an entrance to the 616th Biannual Gala for Young Earth Kingdom Women of Distinction.' On the bottom, a hall in Ba Sing Se was listed at the address. The date was in a few weeks.

Aang and Katara looked at each other. Toph's big day was in a few weeks. It was exciting.

Aang finished his lesson. Only last night he had been worried about his students. There was nothing to worry about. He had also been worried about the temple. There was nothing to worry about. There were other worldly things to worry about, but right now those were far away. The Air Temples had always been peaceful place for Aang, but it had been a long time since he had been at peace in one. Yet, Aang felt peaceful with the wind blowing and the clear mountain sky and the temple as it should be.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_When I published the first chapter I told myself I'd continue if I happened to get any feedback, but I didn't expect to make it to chapter 10(!). Thanks to those who follow and/or provide feedback._


	11. Pirates and Precious Cargo

**Chapter Eleven: Pirates and Precious Cargo**

Aang smiled. He placed his newly finished origami frog on the library table. The small, round table was littered with books from Aang's early morning research and other origami animals. Aang had made them while distracted in his research. He positioned the frog in an empty spot and pushed down on its paper haunches. The frog hopped, springing up each time Aang pressed down. Aang laughed as he watched his handiwork hop about, unaware of Katara watching from the doorway.

Katara stifled a laugh as she watched her boyfriend. She had come to bring Aang his breakfast. All Katara knew was that Aang had skipped breakfast to hang in the library. Katara wondered what he was doing. Aang never missed breakfast or a chance to socialize. Aang and Katara had been at the Northern Air Temple for three days. It had been a peaceful three days with lots of gliding, lessons, and alone time for the two of them.

Katara watched Aang. The boy had decided to infuse his frog's leaps with airbending, so when Aang pushed down it hopped ten feet into the air. He looked surprised. Katara laughed.

"Katara." Aang looked at her. "I didn't see you there."

Katara walked in and set the bowl of fruit on the table. She looked at the books scattered about. "What are you doing?"

"Research about comets," Aang answered. "But wait. I made this for you." He picked up an origami flower and handed it to Katara.

"Well, thank you." Katara twirled the flower. "It's lovely." She kissed Aang on the cheek. "So what were you saying about comets?"

Aang motioned her to sit beside him. "Do you remember what Suki said at the North Pole about how the natural disasters started after Sozin's Comet?"

"Yes."

"Well," Aang continued, "I wondered if this was a coincidence or if there was an explanation for it. So I decided to do some research." Aang picked up a thick book and opened it to a marked page. Since the war's end, Aang had grown lazy and wanted to become proactive again. The situation with Koh stealing Katara's face had brought the issue to a head. Aang laid the book in front of Katara. "And you'd be surprised what I learned. Read this."

The book was an astronomy text written by a sister of the Eastern Air Temple. Aang had it open to an extensive article on comets. An illustration of a tailed comet filled the bottom half of the left page.

Katara read. The article stated the obvious. Like the comet came every century and was of the element fire (all astronomical bodies were classified as being fire or water). Yet, Katara's eyes widened the more she read. Comets were also called 'broom stars' as they looked like brooms and supposedly 'swept good luck aside.' Comets were harbingers of disaster for the four nations. A comet in the sky signaled future social unrest or natural disasters or political upheaval.

"So," Katara said, "all these bad things happen _every_ time the comet passes?"

"Yeah. People used to think it was just superstition until these bad things started happening every hundred years."

"What can we do to stop it?" Katara asked.

Aang hung his head. "Since Sozin's Comet has already passed? Nothing. We can only provide relief."

"Then we'll do what we can," Katara replied as she flipped pages.

The author believed that the bad things were caused by a malevolent comet spirit. The spirit could only be dealt with when the comet was overhead. After it passed, only relief could be given. There was nothing to be done. The author also stated that the comet's effects were worse if too much of its power was used by benders. Aang knew if he had listened to Avatar Roku and defeated Ozai before Sozin's Comet passed overhead, things would not be as bad as they were. There would still be earthquakes and tsunamis and eruptions, only not as many.

"_Ow._" Katara suddenly gasped and clutched her head. She started breathing rapidly.

"Is it a headache?" Aang asked as he stood up. He was going to get some of the medicine the shamans at the North Pole had given him for Katara's headaches. Ever since Katara's journey into the Spirit World, she occasionally suffered headaches and could not do serious waterbending. It would tire her.

"Was," Katara said as she pulled Aang down beside her. "It's fine now."

"Are you sure?"

Katara nodded. "The shamans said that before these headaches stop for good, they'll get more intense. I'm fine."

"Do you want any medicine? I can burn some for you and--"

"I'm fine," Katara interrupted.

Aang nodded. He would have felt better if Katara had some medicine, yet she seemed sure she did not need any. Aang left the decision up to her and did not argue. Aang did not like arguing with her.

"Aang, did you read all of this?" Katara looked worried. She had been perusing the rest of the article. It went in depth about the comet's effects on each nation.

"Well, not all of it," Aang admitted. "I was kinda inspired to make this pigeon-crane." He grinned and held up the paper pigeon-crane.

"This is important." Katara pushed the book toward him, finger marking a line. "It says after the comet, the Air Temples suffer the worst disasters."

"Oh, that."

"You read it?" When Aang nodded, Katara continued. "You're not worried."

"Nothing's happened to any of the temples."

"_Yet_," Katara said. "It says that every time the comet passes, one of the temples is hit by a 'backlash', a massive storm. This storm is enough to destroy the entire temple!" She continued pointing.

The book said if the Northern, Southern, or Eastern Air Temples were hit by the storm, nothing would be left. The paragraph stated that the Western Air Temple was the only temple to ever avoid taking damage as it was in a canyon and not on a mountain. With no airbenders to defend it, the Western Air Temple's position is what had saved it one hundred years ago.

"And it says," Aang replied, "that there is nothing to worry about as long as there are airbending masters to deal with it. And I'm an airbending master. Don't worry. If any temple is going to be hit, I can do something about it." Aang put his hand on Katara's back. "Lately, things have felt out of control and finally I know what's going on. I can do something about it. I'm so glad to be done worrying."

"I don't know." Katara was not sure. "But if you say there's nothing to worry about, then there's nothing to worry about."

The two of them returned the books to the shelves. Aang divided and arranged his origami around the lanterns in the middle of each table. Katara remembered to pick up the paper flower. Aang and Katara left the library. Outside the tower, they ran into Teo.

"Where have you two been?" Teo looked frantic. "Can you leave now? Saddle Appa and leave today?"

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"Calm down," Katara replied.

Teo took a few breaths. "Do you two remember the earthquake machine you have to deliver?"

"Of course," Katara said. "Aang and I said we'd deliver it as soon as we could."

The earthquake machine was why Katara and Aang had come to the Northern Air Temple in the first place. Fire Lord Zuko had commissioned Teo's father to build an earthquake detection device. It was to be delivered to a small Earth Kingdom village as a gesture of goodwill between the nations. Teo's father had sent to Ba Sing Se University for materials as there were not enough here.

"Deliver it as soon as you can? Then you'd better get moving," Teo said. When Aang asked for an explanation, Teo said they needed to follow him. He would explain on the way.

Teo explained. His father was not an organized man, so Teo had written his dad a to-do list a week ago. This had done Teo's father little good as he had misplaced the list. The list had been found this morning and in completing the list, Teo's father had come to sixth item: check mail. In the mail, he had found the materials shipped from Ba Sing Se and had promptly assembled them.

"It's here?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yep," Teo replied.

The three of them were on the runway. Adults and children had gathered. Teo's father was at the center. He was talking, but his voice was lost to the wind. Teo parted the crowd.

"Hello, there," Teo's dad said cheerily. "Just packaging my most recent work."

Aang and Katara looked at the invention. It looked more like decoration than something to use against earthquakes. The device appeared to be a vase. Badger-mole heads ringed the vase, protruding from the side. Each head held a metal ball in its teeth. There was an upturned claw below each head.

"Nice vase!" a short-haired girl called. This started a string of comments.

"Isn't it great?" Teo's father seemed oblivious to the comments and Aang and Katara's puzzled expressions.

"Dad, explain how it works."

"Oh, right." The older man turned to explain. "There are a lot of convoluted complex inner workings, but I'll simplify. This device can detect tremors. If there's a tremor this device will tip causing one of these metal balls to move." He touched a badger-mole head and moved his hand to claw below. "The ball will fall into a claw. The direction from which the movement came will determine which ball falls."

"Wow," Katara said as Aang cocked his head to get a closer look. "That's good."

"Good old Earth Kingdom ingenuity," Teo replied.

Teo's father held up a finger. "Although no substitute for a good earthbender."

"Can you leave today?" Teo asked.

"We can," Katara replied. "Aang just has to get Appa ready and I'll pack."

Aang got Appa and Momo from the air bison stables and Katara went inside to pack. Along with the necessities, she remembered to pack the invitations to Toph's debutante ball. On the runway, everyone worked to get Appa ready. The luggage and the precious invention were secured on the bison's back. Aang settled himself on Appa's head and ruffled Appa's fur. Katara got on. Aang and Katara waved their goodbyes. They were almost into the air when Teo's dad called them.

"Wait!" the older man called through the wind. He pulled a book out of his apron. "This is from the library at Ba Sing Se University. Can you take it back for me?"

"Uh, okay," Aang said as he tentatively took the book.

"This must seem awfully random," Teo's father said, "but even though this is on my to-do list, I always forget. But if you take it I'm sure it'll get there!"

Aang and Katara exchanged glances. This was random. Yet, this had been a morning full of surprises. Aang shrugged. They were stopping in Ba Sing Se anyway to see Toph. So, Aang gave a 'yip yip' and Appa rose into the air. Aang and Katara were off to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

Aang and Katara had been flying for many hours. They were still over the ocean, but Aang was sure land would be visible soon. Aang was lounging on Appa and staring up at a clear sky with a sleeping Momo curled up on his head. Katara had used some of the medicine earlier and was sleeping. Suddenly, booming sounds filled the air.

Katara was jarred awake. "What's going on?"

Aang answered through the noise. "A Water Tribe boat is being attacked!" He squinted at the boats in the distance. "It's being attacked by Earth Kingdom ships. That's not your family's boat is it?"

"They can't have made it this far already," Katara replied. "But Sokka said another boat left the North Pole a week ago."

Aang grabbed the reins and urged Appa toward the fight. Aang noticed that none of the Earth Kingdom ships flew official identification and that the men on deck were a rag-tag bunch. These were pirates. Aang grabbed his glider.

"Wait here, I'll deal with this." Katara objected, but Aang shook his head. "You're in no shape to do any serious bending. Not until you're better."

Aang spun his glider open and jumped off Appa. A fast wind took Aang down. He rode a wave until he was near the boats. The Water Tribe boat was barely afloat, although a few of the warriors with ranged weapons were putting up a fight. The ship near Aang was readying a catapult. Aang jumped on deck, moving the currents, turning the boat as the catapult was released. Its missile flew through the deck of a nearby pirate ship. As it took water, Aang froze the water, locking it in place. Aang continued with the other boats.

Katara watched from the air, useless. Suddenly, she gasped. More boats were coming and Aang did not seem to notice. She took Appa's reins. "Come on, we've got to help him." The bison growled. Shaking the reins, Katara led Appa to land on the water. The bison flapped his tail, causing a series of waves. Two ships capsized.

"What're you doing?" Aang called.

"Helping you." Katara said with a smile. "You only said no bending."

"_Katara_."

Aang sighed as Katara ignored him. Count on Katara to find a loop hole. Aang continued, not wanting to argue with her, although he had bad feelings about this.

Dealing with the boats was easy until a stray rock from a catapult landed near Katara. This created a massive wave that bore down on Appa. Katara reacted instinctively, forming a stance and dividing the wave around Appa. She swayed on the spot. It had been too much. Katara fell into the water, the noise catching Aang's attention.

"_Katara!_" Aang turned from his work. The last pirate ship had snuck up on the Water Tribe boat and Aang was dealing with it. Aang looked to the boat and to Katara. He could only help one. Aang looked between them again.

Which one?

It was obvious. Aang ran across the water. He leaped onto the bison's back and spring boarded into the water. Katara was sinking fast, so Aang used waterbending to propel himself through the water. Aang wrapped an arm around Katara. He torpedoed to the surface and laid Katara on Appa, among the cargo.

"What—what--" she said weakly.

"Don't worry," Aang stroked her cheek and leapt up, running across the water. The pirate ship was alongside the Water Tribe one. Aang jumped on the deck, ready to deal with the pirates. He stopped in shock.

In front of him were a group of pirates being held up by the warriors. The pirates had been caught trying to board. Aang thought there was something familiar about these pirates, especially the captain, an older man with a parrot and a red hat. He put it out of mind as the warriors began to talk.

"You've got a lot of nerve attacking us."

"Why were you sailing these waters?"

"Sorry about that," one of the pirates, a darker skinned man with a headband said. "Just sailing these waters, getting ready for our payday."

"What are you talking about?" a warrior asked.

"Say nothing," the caption said. The man did not seem to hear.

"From the temple," he said as the others motioned him to be quiet.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Aang's tone prompted the pirates to talk. They admitted most of the Earth Kingdom's pirates were sailing the northern waters, looting the North Pole and sailing about while they waited until it was time to loot the Northern Air Temple. Word had spread among the pirate community that before the year's end a storm would destroy the Northern Air Temple. This storm would topple the temple into the ocean. This would allow easy access to otherwise unreachable loot. Cultural relics were always in high demand in the illegal markets and among collectors.

Aang was disgusted. He always attempted to see the best in people, but this was despicable.

"You're awful," Aang said, "attempting to profit from robbing an air temple. _A temple_. Where people worshipped and lived, sacred ground. And I used to like pirates." Aang paused. "And when these warriors let you go, go back to the rest of your pirate friends and tell them not to waste their time sailing these waters. As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to any of the temples."

The warriors groaned and reluctantly let the pirates go. Aang asked if they say 'hello' to Katara's family for him. The warriors said they would if they ran into her family. Aang returned to Appa. Katara was feeling betters and asked what happened. Aang told her as Appa rose into the air.

"The storm is going to hit the Northern Air Temple?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Aang replied as he steered Appa onward to the Earth Kingdom. "Early winter the pirates said. But, don't worry."

"I won't. Not with you here."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._


	12. Traps and Lies

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

_It's taken me longer than I thought to get this chapter up, but I did._

_I mainly started writing this as a return the airbenders story, among other things, and I kinda miss writing about Aang's task and his lessons. The ideas in these chapters are some that I've had since I started writing this fic, but this was the best place to put them. I can only hope they come out okay._

_Thanks for the reviews and feedback. It's nice to know I have readers and I'm always looking to improve._

_And I hope you've had, or are having, a good holiday season. Whatever you celebrate._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Traps and Lies**

"Jumping Joo-Dee!" Teo's father exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry. Oh so sorry," Hana apologized. "I only came to see if my staff has been fixed." Hana held her little sister's hand. Lin squirmed.

"Ah, perfect timing," Teo's dad smiled. "Just finished the repairs this morning. It's right over here."

Since Aang and Katara had left the Northern Air Temple five days ago, for their errands in the Earth Kingdom, Teo's father had made Hana a glider as a gift. He believed every youth at the temple should have their own glider, especially if they were an airbender. Even though, Hana's glider had broken during its first flight. Hana had been able to use airbending to avoid falling off the mountain. Teo's father had felt awful and had set about fixing it, and making improvements, right away.

The man searched for the glider on a wall shelf. His workshop had recently been cleaned. Blueprints and other documents were rolled up and stowed, the wall calendar was finally on the correct month (showing a watercolor of an ox-frog on a lily pad), and everything else was stuffed onto shelves.

"Hey, Hana," Teo said. He was seated at the table at the front of the workshop. The table was covered diagrams Teo and his father had been going over.

"Hello."

"And hello, Lin." Teo waved.

"Tee-toe!" Lin vigorously waved back. "Coming to glide? Weather clear." The little round-faced girl pointed to one of the windows that ran in a row behind the table Teo sat by. It showed a clear afternoon sky.

"I'll come out later," Teo said with his usual smile. "No question."

"That's good," Hana replied as Teo's father called out.

The man flourished the staff. The staff transformed into a pink glider, opening with a 'pop', and knocked a stack of papers on the floor. Teo sighed and wheeled to pick them up. Hana walked over to take her staff.

"Thank you, sir." Hana took it with both hands. This allowed Lin to run over to the table with the diagrams. She rooted through the dinner dishes that acted as paperweights against the wind.

"And if you still have problems," Teo's father began.

"I know where to find you," Hana finished.

"That's right."

Hana thanked the man and left with Lin, who she had to take a half-eaten egg roll from.

Teo dumped the papers he had just picked up on the table. A post card slid out. Teo picked it up. The design on the front showed the outline of a flower with five diamond shaped petals and a swirl in its center. Teo flipped it over. Only his father's name was written on it and underneath it 'The Mechanist.' That was his dad's old university nickname. Teo looked at the design again. He recognized it. It was the symbol for the Philosophy Club his mother was in at Ba Sing Se University.

Teo remembered how he had told Hana of how his mother really had died in the flood which had destroyed his village. Teo's memories of that day were always hazy, ever changing.

"Dad?" Teo held up the card. "When did you get this card from Ba Sing Se?"

Teo's dad did not look away from the shelf he was cleaning. "Never got a card from the city," he said absentmindedly.

"From mom's university club."

"Your mother was never in a club."

"What?!"

Teo's father turned abruptly. "'What?!' What? What did I just say?" When Teo told him, the man sputtered. "Did I say that? Well, I obviously didn't know what I was saying. Happens sometimes." He gave a little smile and walked over, plucking the card from his son's hand.

"Really?" Teo said. "Well, I hope you weren't planning on writing to mom's old friends. There's no message. No return address. Isn't that odd?"

Teo's dad stood speechless. He looked trapped.

"_Dad._"

"It's better if you continue not knowing."

"_Tell me_." His father was avoiding something, wanting to keep him in the dark. Teo was worried. What could it be? The last secret his father had kept from him was that he was working for the Fire Nation. Was it that bad?

His father sighed. "Before your mother—she didn't--- Teo, even though I went to Ba Sing Se University, your mother never did. She never visited the city." Teo said nothing. "And that's why I should probably tell you the entire story." His father hung his head. Yet, before he could say anymore a gust of wind blew in, blowing the stray papers everywhere.

* * *

Aang scanned the marketplace for Katara. Where was she? Aang could barely see anything through the midday crowds, the colorful booths, and the groceries he carried in his arms. Aang was carrying the food for next week's set of meals and the fresh vegetables and spices for tonight's dinner. These were the ingredients he had gone off on his own to buy while Katara purchased everything else they needed. Suddenly, a person bumped into Aang. This knocked a tomato out of its wrapping. Aang moved quickly. He used his bending reflexes to catch and balance the tomato on his foot, but he overbalanced. Another tomato rolled out. A hand caught it.

"Good catch, Katara."

"I know."

"Are you finished shopping? Good, I got our food." Aang bent his knees as Katara put the tomatoes back. He could not spare a hand.

"And tonight's special meal?" Katara asked.

"And tonight's _special _meal," Aang answered as the two of them set off to stow their purchases on Appa. They pushed their way through the throng.

"So, what are you making?"

Aang grinned. "It's a surprise. You'll have to wait and see."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? That it's not eating you up inside?" Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. "Keeping things pent up will make you sick, I can tell, healer knows best."

"It's a surprise."

Katara had been miserable the past few days. She tried to appear happy, going through her usual routine of planning their route, organizing the inventory, and being her usual self, but Aang knew not being able to really waterbend made her miserable. Aang was sure she would be over the symptoms of her journey into the Spirit World in a few days, the same time they would reach the village the earthquake detection device was to be delivered to.

But as Katara was not over it yet, Aang had decided to surprise her. At their first stop in the Earth Kingdom, Aang had hoped to secretly buy the ingredients to make her dinner. Katara always made the meals. Aang knew she liked cooking but was sure Katara would find enjoy a break. And Aang enjoyed making the simple dishes the monks had taught him. Aang wondered why he had not thought of it before.

Yet, Aang could not buy the ingredients in secret as Katara kept the coins, and he had been caught trying to take some. So, Aang had told her. Even though she had no idea what he was going to make. That was still a surprise.

As they passed a stall, Aang's elbow knocked an orange onto the ground. Aang kicked at the orange. This sent it through the air.

The vendor, a young woman, caught it. She gaped. "You're an airmover."

"He's the Avatar," Katara said.

"Like—like the stories," the woman said.

"What stories?" Aang asked.

"The ones about the airmovers in the woods. My friend's aunt's second cousin's daughter's boyfriend told me how about twenty years ago, 'fore I was born, a group of airmovers came to this area."

"What airbenders?" Aang's eyes were wide. This must be quite the story if so many people told it.

The woman began to peel the orange. "These people were wanted by the Fire Nation, like all airmovers, so they went into hiding. In the woods south of here, the boyfriend said. Not seen since."

"There are airbenders here?" Aang gasped, and Katara asked the woman if she knew anything else.

The woman knew nothing more about the airbenders, but she knew about the forest they were supposedly hiding in. "No one with sense goes in there. It's still a death trap from the war. Land mines that can still blow you to the sky, and traps, oh, and underground bunkers. My aunt said they could collapse under you!"

She boasted that the Fire Nation had wanted to capture this area as it was the best land that sat on the banks of the Earth Kingdom's biggest river. Most of the fighting had taken place in the woods. The fights had gone on for years, until the Fire Nation had gotten wise and smoked the Earth soldiers out of their underground bunkers. The soldiers were gone, their handiwork remained.

This information was wonderful, there could be airbenders, but disheartening to Katara. The war was over, but many places were still scarred by it. Would the effects ever go away? Katara shelved these thoughts as Aang thanked the vendor. They told her they would certainly check it out. The two of them returned to Appa.

"Airbenders. There could be airbenders here! I wonder what they're like," Aang said excitedly.

Katara stowed their purchases, more than they had ever been able to buy before. The war's end had also brought an end to wartime inflation. "Well," said Katara, "Teo did say there were rumors of airbender hideouts in his town. I'm sure there could be others around the Earth Kingdom."

Aang shook the reins with a 'yip yip'. They rose into the air and flew to the forest. The journey was only a few miles. Appa growled as he landed in a small clearing. Aang jumped off right away. Katara climbed down.

Aang hopped in circles on the forest floor as he took his shoes off. He wriggled his toes in the cool soil. Aang could feel the life teeming around him. Squirming earthworms, ants crawling, an owl resting in a tree, Aang could sense the energy and excitement. This was his favorite part of earthbending.

"What are you doing?" Katara eyed Aang's bare feet.

"How else am I supposed to get us through the Forest of Death, as that vendor described it?" Aang took Katara's hand. "Come on, I feel something this way."

Katara allowed herself to be led.

* * *

"Up there." Teo pointed. "It's pinned to the wall."

His father jumped. The older man caught the last piece of stray paper and ran to the table as fast as he could. He stuck it, along with everything else, under a bowl.

"Whew."

"Tell me about it," Teo said. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that." Teo did not take his eyes off his dad as the man leaned against the wall. "So mom didn't go to Ba Sing Se University? Then what does that flower symbol mean?"

Teo's mother, and a few others in Yun Zhen, had a strange diamond-petaled flower tattooed onto the inside of their wrists. This was the design on the postcard. If it had nothing to do with the University, what did it mean? Why had his mom's old friends sent the card to his father?

"Let me start at the beginning," Teo's father said calmly. "I only met your mother and her hippy friends, after my friend I left Ba Sing Se."

"Because you dropped out to apply your knowledge to the real world," Teo continued. "Is that part true?"

"Yes, because if you've ever been to Ba Sing Se, you'd know it's not the real world. But, my friend and I knew nothing of the outside world. So the hippies became our guides."

"You only left the city with 'a set of encyclopedias on your back and your passport in your pocket,'" Teo said almost icily. He was not taking the newly acquired information very well.

If his dad had lied to him before could he be lying now? Yet, the explanation had made sense. Most of his mother's friends, the ones with the tattoos, had been nice albeit a little eccentric. Teo had always assumed they were the nobles his dad had told him about: disenfranchised with the war, they shunned conventional Earth Kingdom values and traveled as hippies promoting love, vegetarianism, unwashed clothes, and daisy chains. Most of the people in Yun Zhen had been hippies.

Teo's father smiled, oblivious of his son's tone. "The very picture of a foolish university student. Nothing practical like food or clothes." His smile fell. "Yet, I learned, after settling in Yun Zhen, that your mother and her friends weren't very _friendly_ with the law. Especially the Fire Nation."

"Okay," Teo said, "my mom was a criminal. What did she do?"

"She never wanted you to know with the war on," Teo's father said, "it was why I promised her I'd keep the truth from you." He paused. "Most hippies were nice law abiding people, but your mother's group used the guise of nomadic hippies, keeping the beliefs of the legendary airbenders, yes the hippies modeled themselves after the airbenders, alive for different reasons."

"Why?"

"Simple. Your mother and her friends were airbenders."

"_What?! Seriously_?!" Teo's voice was getting louder. "Airbenders lived in hiding."

"Not in our town. Your mom and all of her friends lived out in the open."

"But—but—_Dad_--"

"How do think we came to this temple? Your mother told me that if anything happened to our town, an attack, a disaster, we would have this temple as an evacuation point. Think, Teo," his father said. "How many people would find a temple on top of a mountain in the middle of the ocean?"

"I don't know, dad," Teo said weakly, "you can figure anything."

"I'm not that smart."

"You lied. I was so accepting of my past, but it was a lie," Teo said, more to himself than his father.

"During the war, it was better if you didn't know. If it was known your mother was an airbender, the Fire Nation would've killed you. You wouldn't have been able to handle it. And those they didn't kill--"

Neither finished the statement. Anyone who practiced airbending was either killed or made an example of. Unlike with other kinds of bending, airbenders could never truly escape their element. Broken limbs were a good way to go.

"Well, fat lot of good you did protecting me," Teo said, "I ended up breaking my back anyway. Your university education isn't worth beans. I guess, in this case, it didn't do you much good."

Teo added angrily, "Didn't teach you everything. Like the fact that you've known me my entire life, but still don't know I hate being lied to. At least if I make a mistake or lie to someone, I'd tell them right away. I'd feel awful."

"We did it for your own good," Teo's father shook a finger. "And I _am_ right most of the time. Your mother and I always told you off for doing the dangerous things you did."

"Dad."

"Climbing trees, walking the dam, running off to join the military or be a hippy, _gliding off the roof for kicks! You were eight! _You broke your arm three times! My friend, the Bonesetter, told me!" The man yelled. His massive moustache shook in anger. Teo was taken aback. His father never raised his voice.

"I actually broke my left arm two times, my right arm five," Teo corrected. He also had a set of seven red stitches in his knee.

The man continued, "Your mother and I never let you do those things, we always told you--" his voice falthered.

"The Fire Nation would catch me or I'd break my neck. You never wanted me to do or know anything, keep me in the dark, like I couldn't handle it. I have to learn everything myself. Always telling me I could never do those things," Teo said, "and now I can't." Teo put his head in his hands.

* * *

The autumn air was crisp and smelled of rotting leaves, fungus and death. Mostly death or maybe it was Katara's imagination. It was in the air. Some of the trees' leaves had begun to go rich gold or blood red. Katara followed her boyfriend as he led her deeper into the trees. Aang's bare feet crunched over dead leaves and tree limbs. They had encountered no traps so far. If these airbenders were hiding, where would they be?

Aang stopped. "Brace yourself and don't move?"

"Don't move?"

"There's a land mine not even five feet away. See the trip wire." He pointed.

The line had been invisible before, but now Katara saw it clearly. Katara saw that the line led to a land mine hidden in the grass a few feet away. The device was as big as both of Katara's fists. She felt slightly silly for not noticing it before. Katara grabbed onto a tree branch with yellow leaves. She watched Aang step over the wire. He moved through a few positions. The ground opened and closed, swallowing the mine and the trailing trip wire and spark box. The ground shook. Katara swayed a little from the detonation. Once Fire Nation mines were set, the only way to get of them was detonation. They lasted for years.

The two continued.

Katara felt useless without waterbending. She knew it would do her little good in this situation, but it was always nice to have just in case. Katara leaned against a tree as Aang detonated another mine. She noticed a crater on the other side of the tree. Katara looked around the trunk.

The crater was about ten feet wide. The earth inside was covered with fallen leaves. Underneath the leaves no grass grew. Nothing else grew nearby. Was it fresh? Compared to the vibrancy of the rest of the forest, this was a nasty scar on the land. An Earth Kingdom helmet was lodged into a tree even further away.

"I wonder what the person who wore it was like."

"Katara!" Aang called from a distance. "I found something!"

Katara joined him.

"Found them," Aang said with a big smile.

Katara looked around. "Where? What do you see?"

"That vendor lied."

"What?"

"They aren't in the forest. They're _under_ it. I've been falling the path of an underground fort for a while, thinking someone could be hiding there. And I'm right. There are people inside."

Katara leaned against a tree with still green leaves. She watched Aang take a horse stance. Katara did not notice the strange symbol etched into the tree, five diamonds circling a spiral. Aang created an opening in the ground. His eyes were wide with excitement.

Aang went in. Katara followed.


End file.
